Just Like Starting Over
by Shakinha
Summary: Alfred e Matthew vivem juntos desde que tinham 10 anos e desenvolveram um sentimento especial um pelo outro. Quando são forçados e se mudar para a Inglaterra, as coisas começam a ficar diferentes e Alfred se afasta. Enquanto Matthew busca uma forma de esquecer o primo, mais o americano insiste em se manter vivo na mente do canadense.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Essa é minha primeira fic de Hetalia. É Universo Alternativo e yaoi com prováveis lemons. Casais principais: USCan e FrUK. Outros aparecerão pelo caminho.

Aviso dado, vamos à fic. ^^

**(Just Like) Starting Over**

**Prólogo**

Eu sempre tive tudo o que quis. Uma excelente casa em Buffalo, estado de New York, cidade próxima ao lago Erie e bem perto da fronteira com o Canadá. Estudava na melhor escola da cidade e, sem sombra de dúvida, era o cara mais popular de lá. Dezesseis anos, estrela do time de basquete e o mais forte candidato a presidente do conselho estudantil, este é Alfred F. Jones, isto é, eu. Filho único, morava com meus pais e meu primo Matthew Williams. Matthew, ou Mattie, como eu gosto de chamá-lo, mora comigo desde que perdeu os pais há sete anos. O pai dele era irmão da minha mãe e morava no Canadá, onde tinha uma família. Ele e a esposa morreram em um acidente de carro e Mattie veio morar aqui. Foi complicado no início, já que ele é um garoto bem introvertido, mal falava comigo quando chegou e não falava com ninguém na escola, além de sofrer de asma. Ia acabar sendo um alvo fácil para os garotos encrenqueiros da escola, mas ninguém se atrevia a mexer comigo e, consequentemente, com meu primo. Aos poucos ganhei a confiança de Mattie, mostrando que eu poderia ser um bom amigo, além de protegê-lo dos idiotas que o importunavam por causa de seu sotaque. É, ele veio da região do Canadá em que se fala francês, que eu sempre esqueço o nome. Na verdade, não sei nada sobre o Canadá, exceto o que Mattie me conta. Ele adorava viver lá e, mesmo depois de sete anos nos Estados Unidos, acho que ainda sente falta. Não sei como, os EUA são o melhor lugar do mundo para se viver.

Minha amizade com Mattie começou a mudar quando tínhamos quinze anos. Eu percebi que ficava irritado quando via meu primo dando atenção demais para alguém que não fosse eu, interrompia quando ele estava conversando demais com outros e o levava comigo onde quer que eu fosse. Um dia ele veio falar comigo antes de dormir.

- Alfred, você tem ciúmes de mim?

- É claro que não, de onde tirou essas ideias, Mattie?

- É que você anda agindo estranho ultimamente.

- Como assim?

- Você nunca me deixa ficar sozinho com ninguém e anda me seguindo pela escola.

- Só estou te protegendo, Mattie.

- Acho que eu não preciso mais disso, Alfred. Quando eu tinha dez anos tudo bem, mas agora eu já tenho quinze. Agradeço suas boas intenções, mas vai ser melhor se puder me deixar em paz agora.

Ele se virou para sair do meu quarto, mas eu segurei sua mão.

- Alfred...

- Fica aqui hoje, Mattie.

- Alfred, o que você...

Eu me aproximei dele, deixando nossos rostos próximos. Senti a respiração dele se alterar. Afastei os cabelos dele, que se pareciam tanto com os meus, apesar de um pouco mais longos, e sussurrei perto de seu ouvido:

- É verdade. Eu tenho ciúmes de você, Mattie. Morro de ciúmes vendo qualquer um perto demais de você.

Ele ofegou. Eu não sei o que me deu na cabeça para admitir uma coisa daquelas, eu não devia estar em meu juízo perfeito. Eu, admitindo que tinha ciúmes de Mattie? Eu só podia estar louco.

- Fica aqui hoje, Mattie. – Pedi outra vez.

Ele me empurrou e saiu correndo para o seu quarto. No dia seguinte, não falou comigo até chegarmos da escola. Eu que não ia insistir, não sou de sair correndo atrás de ninguém. Pelo contrário, muitos correm atrás de mim, mas poucos me interessam. Quando Mattie bateu na porta do meu quarto mais tarde, eu já estava esperando.

- Pode entrar, Mattie.

- Alfred... Olha, sobre aquilo que aconteceu ontem...

- Você não está com raiva de mim, está?

- Não, não estou. Posso... Posso ficar aqui com você hoje?

Eu tirei os olhos do meu videogame portátil e olhei para ele.

- Por quê?

- Alfred, eu não consegui pregar o olho ontem depois daquilo e hoje fiquei pensando quase o dia todo. Eu... Eu acho que gosto de você, Alfred, só que nunca tinha percebido.

- Gosta? – Eu estava provocando. Queria ver até onde ele ia.

- É... – Ele corou. – A gente cresceu junto, era pra eu te ver como um irmão, mas eu sei que você é só meu primo. Não era para eu me sentir assim, eu...

Ele começou a ofegar. Me levantei e corri para perto dele, segurando sua mão.

- Mattie! Mattie, relaxa, está tudo bem.

Ele chegou o rosto perto do meu e sussurrou, como eu tinha feito ontem:

- Se eu não tivesse te empurrado... O que você ia fazer?

Como resposta, colei meus lábios nos dele. Sabia que, ao contrário de mim, Mattie nunca tinha beijado ninguém e eu nem ia deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer. Quando nos separamos, ele sorria, mas depois pareceu assustado.

- Alfred, a gente não podia...

- Por que não? Somos só primos, lembra?

- Eu sei, mas...

_Droga_, pensei. A respiração dele estava muito alterada. Isso sempre acontecia quando ele ficava nervoso.

- Mattie, calma. Calma, olha para mim. Eu não vou deixar meus pais ficarem sabendo disso. Não vou deixar ninguém ficar sabendo, se você quiser assim.

- Alfred...

- Quando você chegou aqui eu disse que ia te proteger. Eu não vou faltar com a minha palavra. Agora se acalma, ok?

- Ok.

Ele dormiu do meu lado naquela noite e, a partir de então, mantivemos um relacionamento secreto.

Gosto de me lembrar disso. Sorri, olhando para Mattie, que dormia com a cabeça no meu ombro. Estávamos em um avião, a caminho da Inglaterra. Meus pais morreram há uma semana em um acidente de esqui em Aspen e foi resolvido que Mattie e eu seríamos mandados para viver com um primo em comum que temos no Velho Mundo. Adeus presidência do conselho estudantil, adeus time de basquete, adeus popularidade e, o pior de tudo, adeus EUA. Pelo menos eu ainda tinha Mattie.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Apenas o prólogo será em POV, o restante da fic é em terceira pessoa.

To com medo dessa fic não ter ficado boa... Espero que gostem.

Reviews?


	2. Inglaterra

**1. Inglaterra**

Arthur Kirkland se levantou cedo como de costume, assim que ouviu seu despertador tocar. Passou pelo quarto dos primos e bateu na porta para acordá-los antes de descer para a cozinha para tomar o café da manhã. Pegou o _Times_ do dia e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar enquanto a empregada terminava de servir a mesa.

- Seu chá, senhor.

- Obrigado. Será que esses garotos não vão se levantar nunca?

A empregada sabia que seu patrão estava se referindo aos seus primos que haviam chegado da América do Norte há três dias. Hoje seria o primeiro dia de aula dos dois e Arthur pretendia levá-los até lá antes de ir para a faculdade para ensinar o caminho. Como bom inglês, ele detestava atrasos e tentaria passar isso para os primos.

Arthur tinha 20 anos, era aluno da _UCL Faculty of Laws_ e vivia sozinho em uma bela casa em Notting Hill, Londres. Estava lendo as manchetes e tomando chá quando ouviu a campainha.

- Quem será a essa hora?

Ele atendeu a porta, mas quase se arrependeu de ter feito isso, pois alguém pulou em seu pescoço.

- ARGH! Mas o que... Francis!

- _Bon jour_ para você também, Arthur. – Disse o francês, soltando o outro e entrando na casa. – Achei que ia te encontrar acabando de acordar.

- Hoje eu tive que acordar mais cedo. Vou mostrar o caminho da escola para os garotos antes de ir para a minha aula.

- Ah, sim. Ainda não conheço seus primos, sabe.

- Nem sei se quero que eles te conheçam. Vão pensar que sou louco ou coisa parecida.

- Mas você _é_ louco, Arthur. – Disse ele, abraçando-o por trás e sussurrando em seu ouvido: – Você é louco por _moi_.

O inglês riu e se virou, beijando-o. Francis Bonnafoy era formado em design de interiores pela Sorbonne e conheceu Arthur quando resolveu fazer uma especialização na Univertsity of London. De cara os dois não se deram nada bem, mas graças a amigos em comum começaram um relacionamento, ainda que um pouco conturbado. Arthur considerava Francis um tarado irritante e era constantemente chamado de fresco ou viciado em chá pelo outro. Um dos amigos em comum dos dois costumava dizer que o caso deles era tensão sexual mal resolvida.

Ainda estavam se beijando na sala quando Alfred e Matthew desceram as escadas.

- Não sabia que você tinha um namorado, Arthur. – Comentou Alfred.

Arthur se assustou com o comentário e empurrou Francis para o sofá.

- Nossa, já quer ir para o sofá cedo assim?

- Cala a boca, seu tarado. Alfred, você não pode ser menos inconveniente? Vai já com o Matthew tomar café da manhã antes que vocês acabem me atrasando.

- Ok. Vem, Mattie.

Alfred puxou o canadense pela mão, levando-o para a cozinha, e Arthur voltou a atenção para o francês.

- Pronto, você acabou de conhecer os dois. Satisfeito?

- Muito. Aquele com o cabelo maior é uma gracinha.

Francis levou um pescotapa.

- Ai!

- Deixa de ser tarado, eles têm dezesseis anos.

- Não estou pensando nisso. É que eu acho que o conheço de algum lugar.

- Provavelmente de seus sonhos eróticos com adolescentes. Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Depende. Você está no cardápio?

- O quê? Ora, seu...

Francis riu e foi para a cozinha, seguindo por Arthur. A empregada já tinha servido o café da manhã dos garotos, ovos com bacon para Alfred e panquecas com calda de maple para Matthew. Arthur tentava fazer com que eles se sentissem em casa, ainda que tivesse que gastar um pouco mais para isso. Logo estavam os quatro na rua, andando em direção à estação de metrô.

- Por que não vamos de carro? – Perguntou Alfred, visivelmente acostumado a ir de carro a qualquer lugar, por mais perto que fosse.

- Porque eu não quero gastar combustível e nem pagar para andar no centro da cidade. Sem contar que tem estações de metrô perto da sua escola e da minha faculdade, para que eu vou perder tempo procurando lugar para estacionar?

Alfred suspirou inconformado e ajeitou a mochila nas costas. Ia andando ao lado de Matthew até começarem a atravessar uma rua.

- ALFRED! MATTHEW!

Os dois se assustaram com o grito de Arthur e foram puxados para trás por ele e Francis poucos segundos antes de um ônibus passar exatamente por onde eles estavam.

- Vocês são loucos de ir atravessando a rua sem olhar?

- Mas nós olhamos, não foi, Mattie?

Matthew, seguro nos braços de Francis, fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Olharam para o lado errado. – Disse Francis. – Comum de acontecer com estrangeiros aqui, até eu já fiz isso.

- É, e foi atropelado por uma moto. – Lembrou Arthur. – Vocês quase me mataram do coração, façam o favor de prestar mais atenção ao andar pela rua. Como é que eu vou deixar vocês andarem sozinhos por aí?

- Tudo bem, com o tempo eles se acostumam. – Disse Francis. – Venham, a estação de metrô é ali.

Enquanto esperavam o trem, Alfred segurou a mão de Matthew.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Foi só um susto.

- É. Escuta, quer um refri?

- O quê? Você quer tomar refrigerante a essa hora da manhã?

- É. Você quer?

- Acho que não.

Alfred foi até uma máquina de refrigerante, deixando Matthew com Arthur e Francis. Arthur olhou no relógio pela milésima vez.

- Nosso trem chega em cinco minutos. Fiquem espertos, vocês dois... Cadê o Alfred?

- Foi comprar refrigerante.

- Foi o quê? Ah, que ótimo! Se eu chegar atrasado, a culpa é de vocês!

Ele saiu para ir atrás do americano, deixando Matthew e Francis sozinhos.

- E então? – Francis tentou puxar conversa. – Canadá?

- É.

- Tenho parentes lá. Você veio de Quebec, não é?

- Como sabe?

- Seu sotaque. Dá pra notar que sua língua materna é o francês.

Matthew sorriu.

- Sim, mas faz tempo que não pratico. Morei seis anos nos EUA.

- Affe. – Francis revirou os olhos. – Tenho menos paciência para aturar americanos do que para aturar ingleses. Como você aguenta?

- Me acostumei.

- Assim como eu me acostumei aos ingleses. Sabe, Matthew... – Ele se virou para o garoto. – _Tu est si mignon_.

Matthew corou. Arthur e Alfred chegaram em seguida, o último trazendo uma latinha de Coca Cola.

- O que foi, Mattie? Você está vermelho.

- Não foi nada. Vamos?

Arthur e Francis deixaram os dois norte-americanos na porta da escola e seguiram para a universidade. O inglês deixou o namorado no seu prédio e sua intenção era seguir para o seu, mas encontrou alguns amigos pelo caminho.

- Olha quem vemos aqui! – Disse um rapaz com um forte sotaque alemão. – Atrasado, inglesinho?

- Tive uns contratempos, Gilbert. Olá, Antonio.

O espanhol que vinha junto com o alemão o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Arthur agora tem dois garotos para tomar conta. – Disse Francis, chegando mais perto dos amigos.

- Como assim, Arthur? – Disse Gilbert, rindo.

- Peraí, não pensa besteira. São meus primos da América do Norte que vieram morar comigo.

- Um deles é bem bonitinho.

- Francis!

- Ih, mantenha o garoto longe do francês ou você vai ganhar uns chifres maiores do que os que você já tem, Arthur.

- Gilbert! – Arthur e Francis gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Gilbert, às vezes você é tão inconveniente. – Disse Antonio. – É melhor a gente andar logo, senão vamos nos atrasar e você sabe como o Arthur fica irritado quando se atrasa.

- E como fica. – Riu Francis.

Os outros riram e se despediram antes de cada um seguir para seu prédio.

oOoOo

Alfred e Matthew chegaram na escola se sentindo meio perdidos. A língua não era problema, mas o primeiro dia de aula em um país diferente e fora do período de início das aulas estava deixando os norte-americanos um pouco confusos. Foram mandados para uma turma de primeiro ano em que já havia mais quatro garotos de outros países. Matthew até quis se juntar a eles no fundo da sala, mas Alfred achou melhor que ficassem na deles. As coisas correram normalmente, até a aula de educação física quando os garotos da sala começaram a rir de Alfred. Estava quase saindo uma briga quando um dos estrangeiros, um loiro alto e forte de olhos azuis, resolveu interferir.

- Ei, é melhor pararem com isso antes que eu mande chamar alguém. Circulando, andem. – Ele dispersou os garotos e se virou para Alfred. – O que houve?

- Não foi nada, está tudo bem.

- Quer sentar ali na arquibancada com a gente?

- Pode ser. Vou só beber um pouco de água antes. Mattie, vai com ele e me espera lá.

- Ok.

Ele saiu e Matthew acompanhou o loiro até as arquibancadas.

- Então, o que aconteceu ali?

- Aqueles garotos começaram a rir do meu primo porque ele chamou futebol de "soccer" e Alfred não gosta muito que riam dele.

- Ele é americano?

- É.

- Sabia. Só americanos falam assim. Você disse que eram primos, não é? São bem parecidos, mesmo.

- É... Mas eu sou canadense.

- Canadense? Legal. Eu sou alemão, meu nome é Ludwig. – Ele começou a apresentar os outros garotos. – Este é Kiku, veio do Japão, e estes são Feliciano e Lovino, os gêmeos italianos.

O japonês lia um livro e os gêmeos estavam entretidos em uma luta entre eles, mas pararam para cumprimentar o canadense.

- E você, quem é? – Perguntou um dos italianos.

- Lovino, seja mais simpático. – Disse o outro. – Eu sou o Feliciano e adoro pasta.

Feliciano estendeu a mão e Matthew aceitou o cumprimento.

- Eu... Eu sou Matthew e gosto de xarope de maple. Ah, e eu vim do Canadá.

- Que legal! Um dia vou te levar pra comer pasta lá em casa, você vai adorar. Pasta é tão bom...

Nessa hora, Alfred chegou e puxou Matthew pela mão.

- E aí, você está se dando bem com eles?

- Estou. Você deveria conhecê-los, são bem legais.

- É, pode ser. Com certeza eles vão gostar de mim, eu também sou legal.

_E modesto_, pensou Matthew.

Logo já estavam todos conversando. O garoto japonês, que ainda lia seu livro, não tirava os olhos de Alfred.

Mais tarde, os dois voltaram da escola e chegaram em casa antes de Arthur. Comeram um lanche que a empregada tinha deixado pronto e subiram para o quarto para fazer os deveres da escola. Alfred se cansou rapidinho e foi atrás de seu videogame portátil, mas Matthew conseguiu terminar tudo.

- Puxa, Mattie, obrigado! – Disse Alfred, pegando os cadernos do primo. – Daqui a pouco eu te devolvo. Enquanto isso, você pode jogar meu videogame.

Matthew não disse nada, já estava acostumado. Ele sempre fazia isso. Na verdade, o canadense estava pensando em outra coisa.

- Alfred...

- Que foi?

- Nada, deixa pra lá.

- Tá certo.

Arthur chegou mais tarde para jantar com os garotos e aproveitou para perguntar como tinha sido o primeiro dia de aula dos dois.

- Legal, tirando que o Alfred arrumou confusão.

- Mattie! Eu não arrumei confusão, uns idiotas que vieram me encher o saco só porque eu disse "soccer".

Arthur cobriu a boca, tentando não rir.

- Foi mal, Alfred, mas aqui na Inglaterra a gente costuma rir de quem fala assim.

- Eu percebi. Pelo menos arranjei uns amigos novos, tem uns estrangeiros legais na minha sala.

- Bom para você. E você, Matthew?

Antes que o canadense pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Alfred falou por ele.

- Mattie não é de conversar muito. Ah, e eu conversei com o professor de educação física sobre dispensá-lo por causa da asma.

- O quê? – Matthew olhou para o primo, atônito. – Você fez isso e nem me contou?

- Você não pode se esforçar muito, Mattie. Deveria me agradecer por ter te feito esse favor.

- Favor? Alfred, eu estou muito bem, não consegue ver? Eu não preciso que ninguém faça as coisas por mim. E, a propósito, _eu_ também fiz novos amigos, tá?

Ele se levantou e subiu para o quarto. Alfred olhou para Arthur.

- Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

O inglês apenas balançou a cabeça. _Era só o que me faltava_, pensou ele. _Não sei como lidar com adolescentes problemáticos_. Arthur foi o último a subir para o quarto, mas, quando subiu, viu que a luz do quarto dos primos ainda estava acesa. Achou melhor deixar quieto.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Finalmente, aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenha ficado bom. ^^ Agradeço todas as reviews! o/

Não se esqueçam de comentar, adoro saber as opiniões dos leitores. Até o próximo cap!


	3. Feliz 4 de julho

AVISO: este capítulo contém cena de lemon. Está avisado.

**2. Feliz 4 de julho**

Já haviam se passado dois meses da chegada de Alfred e Matthew à casa de Arthur e agora os garotos curtiam as férias de verão. Além de manter a amizade com o grupinho que os recebera bem no primeiro dia de aula, Alfred começou a se tornar popular entre os outros alunos. Aqueles que riam de seu sotaque americano agora queriam jogar no time dele nas aulas de educação física. Matthew agradeceu quando as férias começaram, já que Alfred só se lembrava dele na hora de pedir emprestado os deveres que se esquecia de fazer. O canadense notou que o comportamento do primo em relação a ele havia mudado, às vezes o americano parecia se esquecer dele.

- Hey, Matthew, o que houve? – Arthur perguntou um dia quando estavam vendo TV depois do almoço. – Você parece desanimado.

- Não é nada.

- Estamos em plenas férias de verão e você está nesse desânimo. Alfred sai todo dia.

- Prefiro ficar em casa.

Arthur olhou para o garoto, que assistia à TV abraçando uma almofada. Puxou assunto de novo.

- Um garoto te ligou hoje mais cedo.

- Quem? – Ele pareceu interessado.

- Um italiano que queria te convidar para comer pasta.

Matthew sorriu.

- Deve ser o Feliciano. Ele é tão simpático.

- Aí, vai jantar com ele. Você está precisando sair de casa.

- Está querendo me ver fora de casa, Arthur?

- Na verdade... Meus amigos vão vir aqui à noite jogar baralho e tomar umas. Como você não gosta de bagunça, acho melhor você aceitar o convite do seu amigo italiano.

Matthew concordou com Arthur e ligou para Feliciano para dizer que iria comer pasta com ele. O italiano ficou radiante e prometeu um jantar com a melhor pasta que ele poderia preparar.

Mais tarde, o canadense foi se arrumar antes que os amigos de Arthur chegassem. Nessa hora, Alfred chegou em casa.

- Aonde você vai?

- Jantar com um amigo.

- Com quem?

- Feliciano.

- Ah, tá. E precisa se arrumar tanto?

- Não estou "me arrumando tanto", só estou colocando uma roupa melhor do que as que eu uso em casa. Pare de me encher o saco, Alfred.

- Não estou enchendo. Por que está tão irritado comigo?

Matthew parou de procurar sua carteira e olhou para o primo, sentado em sua cama.

- Acha que eu estou irritado com você? Nossa, pelo menos uma coisa você percebeu.

- O que há com você, Mattie?

- Você pergunta o que há _comigo_? Eu quero saber o que há com _você_, Alfred!

- Não há nada de errado comigo.

- É claro que não, nunca há nada de errado com _você_! O problema é sempre _comigo_, não é?

- Mattie, para, você está nervoso.

- Agora você repara em mim, não é? Se eu não tivesse feito amigos na escola, provavelmente ficaria sozinho o tempo todo.

- Eu nunca te deixaria sozinho. Mattie... – Alfred se levantou e tocou o rosto de Matthew. – Eu nunca vou te deixar.

Matthew afastou a mão dele.

- Você já me deixou, Alfred.

Virou-se e saiu do quarto sem esperar resposta. Alfred levou alguns segundos para perceber o que tinha acontecido e saiu atrás de Matthew.

- Mattie! Mattie, espera!

Ele desceu as escadas a tempo de ver o primo bater a porta da rua. Arthur, que saía da cozinha com uma xícara de chá, olhou para ele.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não sei. Arthur, eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?

- E eu é que sei? Isso você que tem que saber.

oOoOo

Matthew correu quase o caminho inteiro até a casa de Feliciano. Quando chegou lá, já estava arrependido de ter feito isso.

- Matthew, que bom que veio! – Disse o italiano, dando-lhe um abraço depois de abrir a porta. – O que houve? Você não parece bem.

- Estou só cansado, tive que correr uma parte do caminho.

- Vem cá, vou pegar um copo de água para você.

Ele levou o amigo até o sofá e buscou um copo de água.

- Aqui. Espero que esteja com fome, estou preparando a melhor pasta do mundo.

- Obrigado. Acho que estou com fome, sim.

- Fiquei tão feliz de você ter aceitado meu convite. Meu irmão saiu com o namorado dele e me deixou sozinho em casa.

- Não sabia que o Lovino tinha um namorado.

- Ele não comentou? Ah... – Feliciano parou para pensar se tinha dito besteira. – Agora eu já falei.

- Não tem problema, se ele não quiser que ninguém saiba, eu não digo nada.

- Não é isso, é que ele namora um cara mais velho e não goste que ninguém fique olhando para ele.

- Tudo bem, não vou ficar olhando.

- Matthew, você é um amigo tão legal! – Ele deu outro abraço no canadense. – Vem, vamos comer.

Feliciano serviu o macarrão com molho branco e, realmente, Matthew achou que era o melhor macarrão que já comera. A comida italiana era uma das melhores que ele já experimentara. Depois do jantar, Feliciano serviu um vinho de sua terra natal.

- Matthew... O que você acha do Ludwig? – O italiano perguntou, depois de algumas taças.

- O Ludwig? Ele é bem bonito, mas tem um jeito meio assustador.

- Acha que ele sairia comigo?

- Por que não?

- Lovino me contou que ele sai com caras mais velhos... E disse que eu não tenho chance nenhuma e que ele não gosta de mim e que eu sou um idiota que só faz besteira...

- Peraí, para. Você não é nada disso. Eu sei que às vezes o Ludwig te xinga, mas você já percebeu quantas vezes já fez ele rir? Já percebeu a paciência que ele tem pra te ensinar as coisas na aula?

- É... Você está certo. Será que ele gosta de mim?

- Aí eu não sei. Isso você tem que descobrir.

- Farei o possível! E você?

- Eu o que?

- Você gosta do Alfred, não gosta?

- Gosto, ele é meu primo...

- Estou falando de gostar como eu gosto do Ludwig.

Matthew corou.

- Eu... Eu gosto, sim. Já ficamos juntos, mas não sei mais o que ele sente por mim.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa entre vocês dois.

- É fácil assim, perceber?

- Eu sou italiano, sou romântico por natureza. Percebo quando rola alguma coisa.

- Mas não conseguiu perceber que o Ludwig pode gostar de você.

- Às vezes é mais fácil perceber os outros do que o que está em volta de nós mesmos.

Matthew não esqueceu essa frase.

Já era tarde da noite quando Lovino chegou em casa e viu o irmão com o canadense no sofá bebendo vinho.

- Feliciano! _Che diavolo stai facendo_?

- Bebendo vinho. Pegue uma taça para você e junte-se a nós, maninho!

- Agora que vocês já beberam a garrafa toda? Não, obrigado. E acho melhor eu levar Matthew para casa, ele não está em condições de ir sozinho.

- Mas está cedo...

- E quando eu chegar, quero ver você dormindo, _capito_?

- _Capito_... Boa noite, Matthew.

- Boa noite, Feliciano, e obrigado pelo jantar.

Lovino levou Matthew para a casa de Arthur e ele agradeceu por ter lhe feito companhia.

- Não foi nada. Não deixe meu irmão te embebedar desse jeito da próxima vez.

- Pode deixar. Boa noite.

Ele entrou e não viu Arthur em parte alguma da casa. Supôs que ele já estivesse no quarto e foi direto para o seu. Alfred já estava lá, com seu videogame.

- Mattie, você demorou.

- Perdi a hora. Alfred...

O americano tirou os olhos do videogame e viu que Matthew estava ao seu lado. Também notou que ele estava bem corado.

- Mattie? Você está bêbado?

- Só um pouco.

- Um pouco? Aquele italiano sem noção deve ter te enchido de vinho.

Alfred pegou Matthew e o levou até o banheiro.

- Alfred, o que vai fazer?

- Vou te dar um banho frio, senão você não vai conseguir dormir direito.

_E nem eu_, pensou enquanto abria o chuveiro. Quando se virou para o primo, ficou surpreso. Ele tinha tirado a roupa toda.

- Mattie?

- Você não vai me enfiar debaixo desse chuveiro de roupa.

- Mas não precisava tirar _tudo_. Vem cá.

Alfred segurou os braços de Matthew e o colocou dentro do box.

- AH! Isso tá gelado, Alfred!

Com o choque da água fria, ele tentou se desvencilhar e escorregou.

- Mattie!

O americano conseguiu segurá-lo a tempo, mas acabou caindo dentro do box e prensando o outro contra a parede.

- Alfred?

- Me molhei todo, mas pelo menos você não caiu.

Estavam muito próximos. Alfred sentia a respiração alterada de Matthew. _Há quanto tempo não ficamos assim? Mattie, há quanto tempo você não me enlouquece desse jeito?_, pensou ele, olhando nos olhos do primo. Então segurou levemente o rosto dele e o beijou. Matthew correspondeu na mesma intensidade, abraçando-o.

- Alfred... – Sussurrou ele, interrompendo o beijo. – Tira essa roupa molhada.

- Como quiser, Mattie. – Ele sussurrou de volta, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha de Matthew.

Matthew ofegou e puxou Alfred mais para junto dele. Logo o americano também estava sem roupa. Alfred beijava o pescoço de Matthew quando notou que ele estava ofegante demais.

- Mattie? Você está bem?

- Estou. Não para agora, Alfred.

- Não, Mattie.

Ele o soltou e viu que o canadense ainda estava vermelho.

- Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso, você não está bem. Vem.

Ele desligou o chuveiro e enrolou Matthew numa toalha, levando-o até o quarto depois de enrolar uma toalha na própria cintura. Secou os cabelos dele e o colocou na cama.

- Outro dia a gente continua, tá? – Disse, beijando a testa dele.

- Não vou esquecer. – Matthew respondeu antes de fechar os olhos.

Alfred foi secar a bagunça que tinham feito no banheiro, não queria que a primeira coisa que visse na manhã seguinte fosse Arthur irritado por causa do chão molhado. Terminou de secar o chão, pendurou as toalhas no lugar e secou os cabelos antes de voltar para o quarto. Quando finalmente se deitou em sua cama, ia apagar o abajur quando viu que Matthew estava ofegante.

- Mattie? – Ele se levantou e foi até a outra cama. – Mattie, você está bem?

Ele não respondeu. Alfred colocou as mãos em seus ombros e sacudiu de leve.

- Mattie!

O alívio de Alfred ao vê-lo abrir os olhos não durou muito.

- Alfred... – Ele disse com a voz fraca. – Não consigo respirar.

- Mattie, se acalma. Cadê a sua bombinha?

Ele olhou na mesinha de cabeceira e não encontrou. Procurou nas gavetas da mesinha, na cômoda do quarto, sem sucesso.

- Mattie, onde está? – Ele estava quase gritando.

Matthew não respondia. Fazia muito esforço tentando respirar. Alfred saiu correndo do quarto e começou a bater na porta do quarto de Arthur.

- Arthur! – Tentou abrir, mas estava trancada. – Arthur, acorda! Arthur!

Parou de bater quando ouviu alguém destrancando a porta e, quando abriu, viu Arthur e Francis olhando confusos para ele.

- É o Mattie! Ele está passando mal e eu não consigo encontrar a bombinha dele em lugar nenhum! Arthur, faz alguma coisa!

Os dois correram para o quarto dos garotos e viram Matthew, pálido, inconsciente. Francis correu até a cama e o pegou no colo.

- Matthew! – Gritou Arthur. – Matthew, acorda!

Sem reação. Arthur se virou para Alfred.

- Alfred, vá buscar a caixa de remédios do meu banheiro. Rápido!

O americano não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo do quarto. Enquanto isso, Francis colocava Matthew de volta na cama.

- Francis, o que vai fazer?

- Respiração boca-a-boca. Pode funcionar.

Funcionou um pouco. Matthew abriu os olhos, mas ainda sentia muita dificuldade para respirar. Alfred voltou com a caixa de remédios e Arthur começou a procurar alguma coisa com pressa. Tirou uma seringa e um frasco.

- Você sabe aplicar isso? – perguntou Francis, que ainda segurava Matthew em seus braços.

- Não pode ser tão difícil.

- Arthur, você pode matá-lo!

- Ele vai morrer é se eu não fizer nada, Francis!

Alfred viu que Matthew começava a perder os sentidos novamente.

- Arthur. Arthur, me dá, deixa que eu faço isso.

- O quê?

- Eu já vi meus pais fazendo várias vezes e também já fiz isso eu mesmo. Pode deixar comigo.

Ele não teve tempo de pensar se confiaria em Alfred para fazer isso, pois Francis disse:

- Anda, Arthur, deixa o Alfred aplicar!

Arthur passou a seringa para Alfred, que se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e aplicou em Matthew. Demorou alguns minutos, mas ele abriu os olhos.

- Mattie?

Ele sorriu para o primo e disse com a voz fraca:

- Obrigado, Alfred...

Alfred sorriu de volta e passou a mão nos cabelos dele.

- Não me assuste mais desse jeito. Eu já volto.

Ele se levantou e saiu do quarto, junto com Arthur.

- Alfred, o que aconteceu para ele ter uma crise dessas? Ele não passou mal desse jeito desde que vocês chegaram aqui.

- Eu não sei, Arthur. – Ele não ia contar ao inglês que Matthew andara bebendo. Ele mesmo cuidaria do sermão sobre isso depois. Sem contar que também tinha uma parcela de culpa por tê-lo deixado nervoso antes de sair de casa e, provavelmente, pelo que ocorrera no chuveiro.

- Está certo, mas, se acontecer qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar.

- Ok.

Alfred foi ao banheiro jogar uma água no rosto quando viu a bombinha de Matthew em cima da pia. _Então estava aqui esse tempo todo. Mattie devia estar com ela quando eu o trouxe para cá. Droga, se eu tivesse percebido..._ Ele levou o remédio de volta para o quarto e colocou na mesinha de cabeceira do primo antes de ir para sua cama. Ia puxar as cobertas, mas teve uma ideia melhor. Pegou seu travesseiro e foi para a cama de Matthew.

oOoOo

Dois dias depois da crise de Matthew, os amigos ainda vinham visitá-lo, preocupados.

- Feliciano não para de chorar e dizer que foi culpa dele. – Disse Ludwig. – Eu já tentei convencê-lo do contrário, mas não adianta muito, então é melhor você mesmo dizer, Matthew.

O canadense foi até o italiano que escondia o rosto nas mãos.

- Feliciano, eu estou bem. Você não teve culpa de nada. Se alguém teve culpa de alguma coisa, fui eu.

- Matthew...

Ele abaixou a voz antes de dizer:

- Sem contar que Ludwig está ficando preocupado com você.

Feliciano abriu um sorriso que fez Ludwig perguntar a Matthew o que ele tinha dito para deixá-lo assim.

- Nada demais, só o ajudei a perceber uma coisa.

- Ah, tá. Seu aniversario e o de Alfred são daqui a uma semana, o que vocês estão pretendendo?

- Ainda não sei. Provavelmente Alfred vai querer dar uma festa, mas eu não gosto disso. Prefiro só chamar vocês para jantar fora, sair para algum lugar ou coisa parecida.

- Pelo visto temos gostos parecidos. – Disse Kiku. – Também não gosto muito de festas.

Os garotos ficaram conversando sobre os aniversários da próxima semana até Alfred chegar.

- E aí, sobre o que estão falando?

- Sobre o que vamos fazer nos nossos aniversários.

- Ah... Acho que não vou fazer nada, não.

- O quê? – Todos disseram juntos.

- Como assim um dos caras mais populares da escola não vai nem dar uma festinha? – Perguntou Lovino, visivelmente interessado em uma festa para ir.

- Esse ano, não. Ainda não estou acostumado.

Matthew sabia do que ele estava falando. O aniversário de Alfred era 4 de julho, dia da independência dos Estados Unidos, e todo ano eles saíam para ver as paradas comemorativas da cidade e os shows de fogos de artifício no fim do dia. Agora que viviam na Inglaterra, não havia mais comemoração do 4 de julho. Seria a primeira vez que Alfred passaria o aniversário em branco. Foi então que teve uma ideia.

- Gente, eu já volto. Preciso falar uma coisa com o Arthur.

Alfred ficou conversando com os outros.

- O que será que ele está planejando?

- Não sei, mas eu confiaria nele. – Disse Feliciano, piscando um olho.

Matthew arranjou coisas para fazer durante toda a semana. Alfred sabia que ele estava planejando alguma coisa, mas não conseguia descobrir o que. No aniversário de Matthew, 01/07, eles se reuniram com os amigos para jantar em um restaurante que servia comida canadense. Em certo momento, Alfred derrubou seu copo de refrigerante sem querer e acabou molhando a roupa de Kiku.

- Nossa, foi mal, cara. – Disse ele, pegando vários guardanapos. – Molhei sua blusa. Se quiser, te empresto meu casaco para você trocar.

- Posso?

- É claro. Vamos ali no banheiro que eu passo uma água nessa blusa enquanto você veste o meu casaco.

Os dois se levantaram e foram até o banheiro. Alfred tirou o casaco.

- Tá aqui, me dá sua blusa.

- O quê?

- Fanta uva mancha, ainda mais se for tecido branco, eu vou passar água para você.

- Ah, certo. – O japonês corou, mas tirou a blusa. – Aqui está.

Alfred se virou para a pia, mas Kiku notou que ele o observava do espelho e vestiu logo o casaco.

- Você é bonito, Kiku.

- O quê? Ah, obrigado.

Ele parecia sem jeito. O americano riu.

- Não precisa ficar vermelho, eu só fiz um comentário.

- Não, é que eu...

- Ei. – Alfred chegou mais perto dele. – Eu já te vi me observando nas aulas de educação física, por trás do seu livro. Você me acha bonito?

- Eu... Acho.

Alfred deu um beijo rápido em Kiku e saiu para voltar à mesa. O japonês levou alguns minutos para cair na real e esperou a vermelhidão de seu rosto diminuir para voltar.

Matthew não tinha visto Alfred sair da mesa, muito menos acompanhado, mas viu quando Kiku chegou usando o casaco dele.

- Ei, Matthew... Matthew!

Ele se assustou com Ludwig chamando.

- Desculpa, me distraí.

O resto da noite foi excelente na opinião dos garotos. Matthew acabou se esquecendo do ocorrido estranho.

oOoOo

- Mattie, você vai me falar onde estamos indo ou não?

Alfred estava no carro de Arthur com Matthew, indo para algum lugar que nenhum dos dois quis dizer onde era.

- Você vai saber quando chegarmos.

Arthur levou os garotos até uma bela casa de campo à beira de um lago e parou.

- Bem, é aqui. Bem vindos à minha casa de campo. Matthew, tem certeza que posso deixar vocês aqui sozinhos até amanhã?

- Tenho, Arthur. Alfred está comigo. Qualquer coisa, eu te ligo.

- Certo. Alfred, cuide dele.

- Pode deixar.

Quando Arthur seguiu viagem, Alfred olhou para o primo.

- E agora, vai me dizer por que estamos na casa de campo do Arthur?

- Alfred, não vai me dizer que esqueceu que dia é hoje. – Ele respondeu, abrindo a porta da casa.

- Eu sei que dia é hoje, hoje é meu aniversário. – Ele parou para pensar. – Espera aí, Mattie, você me trouxe aqui para a gente comemorar o meu aniversário?

Matthew apenas sorriu, pegando a mão dele para levá-lo até o quarto.

- Olha que vista linda. – Disse, abrindo as cortinas.

Aquele era o quarto principal, que Arthur usava quando ia para lá. Uma das paredes era uma grande janela que tinha vista para o lago.

- Realmente, é muito bonita. Mattie, você planejou tudo isso? Seu espertinho.

Os dois passaram o dia juntos e, mais tarde, Matthew preparou o jantar.

- Depois que você terminar, vamos dar uma volta lá fora.

- Você acha que consegue me surpreender mais?

- Não duvide, Alfred.

Depois do jantar, os dois saíram e foram até o lago. Alfred se sentou na grama e fez sinal para Matthew sentar ao seu lado.

- Eu estou adorando isso, Mattie. Não é a mesma coisa que lá, mas esse aniversário está ótimo. Exceto pelo fato de você quase ter queimado os hambúrgueres...

Os dois riram.

- Preciso prestar mais atenção na cozinha. Alfred, olha...

Ele olhou para o lago e viu um brilho azul na água. Olhou para o céu e descobriu que o brilho tinha sido um fogo de artifício que alguém soltara da outra margem. Logo o céu estava cheio de fogos azuis, vermelhos e brancos. Alfred não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Mattie... Mattie, você...

- Feliz 4 de julho, Alfred. – Disse Matthew, abraçando-o.

- Como conseguiu isso?

- Arthur tem um amigo de Hong Kong que mexe com essas coisas. Alguns telefonemas e aqui está. Seu presente.

- Eu adorei! Mattie, nunca mais subestimo sua capacidade de me surpreender. Obrigado.

Matthew sorriu e puxou Alfred para um beijo, deitando na grama com ele por cima.

- Mattie...

- Você está me devendo uma, Alfred.

O americano se levantou e pegou o outro no colo.

- Alfred! Me coloca no chão.

- Ah, deixa eu te levar lá para cima...

- E se você me derrubar?

- Confie em mim, Mattie. – Ele sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo Matthew se arrepiar.

Alfred levou Matthew até a cama do quarto principal. Da janela, ainda viam os fogos. Alfred se deitou ao lado do canadense, abraçando-o e puxando-o para mais um beijo, dessa vez, mais intenso.

- Alfred... – Disse Matthew, enquanto tirava a blusa do outro. – Prometa que nunca vai me deixar.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, Mattie. – Disse, jogando a blusa do primo para o lado e já tirando sua calça.

- Eu quero que você prometa.

- Eu prometo.

- Alfred...

A visão de Matthew nu sobre a cama estava deixando Alfred louco, ainda mais com ele dizendo seu nome dessa forma, como se estivesse chamando-o, pedindo por mais. Era provocante. O americano terminou de tirar sua roupa rapidamente e se deitou sobre Matthew, beijando-o. Ele sabia que o canadense nunca tinha feito isso antes, então começou devagar, mas sua vontade era de agarrá-lo e tomá-lo para si o mais rápido possível. Suas mãos bagunçavam os cabelos loiros, um pouco mais longos que o seus, enquanto seus beijos se tornavam cada vez mais intensos. Alfred passou a beijar o pescoço de Matthew e mordeu-o, fazendo o garoto gemer, o que deixava o americano excitado. Olhou surpreso para Matthew quando ele passou as pernas em volta de sua cintura, puxando-o mais para junto de si.

- Mattie...

- Eu... Eu quero você, Alfred...

Ele o beijou novamente, uma das mãos apoiava a cabeça de Matthew e a outra segurava uma de suas coxas. Alfred podia perceber a excitação de seu primo. Avançou devagar, sentindo o canadense apertar seus ombros enquanto fechava os olhos com força.

- Quer que eu pare?

- Não...

O americano sorriu, satisfeito. Continuou, ouvindo Matthew gemer alto.

- Ah, Alfred...

Alfred não pôde se conter com o jeito como ele falava seu nome. Segurou a cintura de Matthew e aproximou mais seus quadris dos dele. Sentiu-o apertar mais forte seus ombros enquanto se mexia devagar e depois aumentando o ritmo. Ele se aproximou do rosto do primo e passou o dedo por seus lábios.

- Vamos, Mattie... – E então sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Quero ouvir você gritar meu nome.

Aumentou um pouco mais a velocidade dos movimentos até sentir Matthew estremecer em seus braços e gritar:

- Aaahhh, Alfred!

Aquilo fez Alfred atingir seu clímax quase que no mesmo instante. Em seguida, desabou sobre Matthew, ambos ofegantes. O americano rolou para o lado e passou a mão pelo rosto do primo, acariciando-o. O canadense fez o mesmo e sorriu, mas fechou os olhos, ofegando mais forte.

- Você está bem, Mattie? – Alfred se sentou, preocupado.

- Mais ou menos. Me dê meu remédio, Alfred.

Ele fez o que o outro lhe pediu e ficou observando-o até que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. Então, se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele.

- Vem, Mattie. Vamos tomar um banho.

Matthew aceitou o convite. Alfred foi andando na frente, ainda segurando a mão dele, quando ele disse em voz baixa:

- Eu te amo, Alfred.

O americano parou de andar, olhou para trás e sorriu para o primo. O canadense notou que ele não lhe disse nada de volta. Matthew sabia que ele não era muito bom em demonstrar sentimentos, com exceção de ciúmes, então considerou seu sorriso como resposta.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Nem preciso comentar quanto tempo eu levei pra escrever esse lemon. Terminei a fic (sim, ela está completa), mas ficou faltando so essa parte. XD Culpa da falta de técnica da autora para escrever lemons.

Bom, no geral, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. ^^ Reviews?

Ah, e um obrigado especial a todo mundo que deixou review. ~.o


	4. Fim de Férias

**3. Fim de Férias**

Enquanto o relacionamento de Alfred e Matthew parecia ter reacendido, Arthur brigava cada vez mais com Francis. Gilbert e Antonio, apesar de acostumados com as constantes brigas dos dois, já estavam ficando sem paciência para aturar.

- Olha aqui, já chega! – Disse Gilbert, irritado, no meio de uma discussão num bar. – Como se já não bastasse meu irmão ficar levando aquele italiano idiota lá pra casa, ainda tenho que aturar vocês dois? Calem as bocas!

- Gilbert, acho que você está irritado demais, mas também acho que vocês deveriam maneirar, sabe. – Disse Antonio. – Resolvam isso entre vocês, não na nossa frente.

- Tudo bem, eu já estou indo para casa. – Disse Arthur, se levantando. – Não aguento ficar nem mais um minuto na frente desse aí.

Quando o inglês saiu, Gilbert e Antonio se voltaram para Francis. O espanhol foi o primeiro a falar.

- Não que eu esteja do lado do Arthur, mas acho que você devia maneirar, Francis.

- Por quê? Ele também é um porre, vocês não acham que eu tenho que aguentar ele o tempo todo, né.

- Então por que vocês estão juntos?

Gilbert deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Simples, Antonio. Eles não conseguem ficar muito tempo sem transar um com o outro.

- Gilbert!

- Ah, vem falar que eu estou errado! Que eu saiba, eles costumam resolver as diferenças debaixo do lençol.

Francis suspirou.

- Odeio admitir, mas, de certo modo, você está certo, Gilbert.

- Francis! Não acredito que você fica usando o Arthur desse jeito!

- Não, não é bem assim, Antonio. Eu detesto discutir com ele, então, quando dá, calo a boca dele levando-o para a cama.

- _Dios mio_. É por isso que nunca param de discutir, vocês nunca terminam uma discussão. Outra coisa, Francis, _pare_ de flertar com todos que passam na sua frente!

- Eu não fico flertando, só tento ser amável.

- Sei. – Disse Gilbert, sarcástico. – E eu sou virgem.

Os outros dois riram. Francis resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Vocês viram como o Matthew está mais bonitinho agora que tem dezessete anos?

- Matthew... Peloamordedeus, Francis! – Antonio revirou os olhos. – Ele é uma gracinha, até me lembra um pouco você na aparência, mas não faz o meu tipo.

- Eu pegava. – Disse Gilbert. – O jeitinho dele me lembra um pouco o Roderich.

Francis riu.

- Não, Matthew não é tão fresco nem tão antipático. Falando no Rod, ele não estava de caso com seu irmão, Gilbert?

- Estava. Meu irmão agora está saindo com o irmão do namoradinho chato do Antonio.

- Olha lá como fala do Lovino. É sério que o Feliciano se acertou com o Ludwig? Que bom, ele gosta tanto do seu irmão.

- Eu preferia quando o Ludwig pegava o Roderich. Pelo menos ele não quebra nada lá em casa.

- Gilbert, você reclama demais. – Disse Francis. – E como vai Elizaveta?

- Está naqueles dias que é bom ficar longe. Eu e Roderich estamos sozinhos, por enquanto.

- Sei. "Tocou, Perguntou, Morreu".

- Exatamente.

Os três pediram mais uma rodada e ficaram no bar até mais tarde.

Enquanto isso, Arthur chegou em casa arrasado.

- Ele é um idiota! Ele que pense que eu vou correr atrás dele. Não vou _mesmo_!

- Está falando sozinho, Arthur?

O inglês se virou e viu que Alfred tinha acabado de chegar na sala e estava olhando para ele com cara de confuso.

- Nada, só estou desabafando. Cadê o Matthew?

- Saiu com o Ludwig. Você não estava com o Francis?

- Não diga o nome daquele imbecil.

Alfred riu.

- Brigaram outra vez?

- Acho que está vendo que sim.

- Ah, Arthur... Vocês dois são incríveis, brigam e daqui a pouco estão juntos de novo.

- Pode até ser, mas dessa vez eu vou dar o troco naquele desgraçado, ah se vou.

- Como assim, dar o troco?

Arthur chegou mais perto de Alfred.

- Assim.

Puxou Alfred para junto de si e o beijou.

- Arthur, você está doido? Se Mattie vir isso...

- O que ele não vê, não sente. Você não contou a ele sobre o japonesinho no banheiro do restaurante no dia do aniversário dele, não é?

- Como sabe?

- Devia olhar direito para ver se o banheiro está realmente vazio.

- Arthur, não diga nada a ele.

- Não vou dizer. Mas, me diga, eu sou tão ruim assim?

- Não. – Alfred passou os braços por cima dos ombros de Arthur. – Se quiser colocar uns chifres no Francis...

Arthur riu alto.

- Se eu quisesse colocar nele o equivalente ao que ele já colocou em mim, teria que sair com a cidade inteira. Acho que você já está de bom tamanho.

Voltou a beijar Alfred. Chegaram a cair no sofá entre os amassos, mas se afastaram bruscamente ao ouvir o barulho da fechadura da porta.

- Alfred? Arthur? – Matthew acabava de chegar. – Ah, vocês estão aqui. Por que estão com essas caras?

- Não é nada, Mattie, Arthur só estava me contando umas coisas cabulosas.

- Ah, tá. Vem, quero mostrar o que comprei para você.

Matthew puxou Alfred para o quarto.

- Olha, trouxe uma blusa para você.

- Sabia que você não ia se esquecer de trazer alguma coisa para mim.

O canadense sorriu e começou a tirar as compras das sacolas. Foi então que notou algo estranho, uma mancha no pescoço do primo.

- Alfred, o que é isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Essa mancha no seu pescoço.

- Mancha? – Ele foi se olhar no espelho.

_Droga_, pensou, _deve ter sido Arthur. O que eu digo?_ Felizmente, lhe surgiu uma ideia.

- Ah, sim, isso aqui. Mattie, foi você quem fez isso aqui ontem à noite, não está se lembrando?

- Eu?

- É, quando eu fui te dar um beijo de boa noite e você me agarrou pelo pescoço.

Matthew riu.

- É mesmo. Como eu fui esquecer uma coisa dessas?

Alfred riu junto, aliviado por ele não desconfiar de nada. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Ei, Mattie, está pronto para o fim das férias?

- Mais ou menos. Gostei tanto desse verão, não queria que terminasse.

Ele abraçou Matthew e beijou seu rosto.

- Eu vou continuar aqui com você. Vai continuar sendo como no verão, só que teremos que ir à escola.

- Verdade. Alfred...

- Sim?

- Quer tomar banho?

- Mattie, você está começando a parecer parente do Francis.

Ele riu e puxou Alfred para o banheiro. Arthur só observava de longe.

oOoOo

- Olha, Francis, esquece o que eu te falei, tá?

- Tudo bem, Arthur, eu já estou acostumado com essas discussões.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não esquenta. Eu sabia que não ia demorar para você sentir a minha falta.

- Não é que eu sinta sua falta. Eu só não posso ficar pensando demais. Além de que, para alguém que não estava sentindo minha falta, você veio rapidinho quando eu te liguei.

- O motivo é o mesmo pelo qual você me ligou. A propósito, Arthur...

- Sim?

- Nunca mais tente cozinhar quando sua empregada tira férias.

Francis estava com Arthur no sofá da sala e acabava de experimentar um cookie feito por ele. Arthur realmente não levava jeito para a cozinha. O inglês tinha ligado para Francis logo depois que Matthew levara Alfred para o quarto. Ainda se xingava mentalmente por isso.

- Posso usar sua cozinha, Arthur?

- Para quê?

- Bom, ao contrário de você, eu sei cozinhar e pretendo fazer um jantar para seus primos não passarem fome ou não serem intoxicados com a sua comida.

- Ora, seu...

Os dois foram para a cozinha, onde Francis começou a querer ensinar Arthur a cozinhar alguma coisa.

- Não é possível que nem miojo você sabe fazer! Quem está cozinhando durante as férias da empregada?

- Matthew. Alfred só sabe fazer waffles e hambúrgueres e eu, como você acabou de dizer, não sei fazer nem miojo.

- Só assim mesmo para vocês não morrerem de fome. Vou fazer uma salada com molho francês para o jantar.

- Pode ser.

Arthur pegava os ingredientes e apenas observava.

- Isso parece perigoso. – Disse ele, vendo Francis cortar fininho as folhas de alface.

- Pode ser perigoso para você. Eu já tenho experiência com... AI!

- Que foi?

- Cortei o dedo.

- Eu disse que era perigoso.

- Você que fica me distraindo.

Francis enrolou o dedo em uma toalha de papel.

- Onde você guarda os curativos?

- Nos banheiros.

- Certo, eu já volto. Não mexa na panela, nem nas folhas... Arthur.

- Sim?

- Não mexa em nada.

O francês riu da cara irritada do outro antes de subir as escadas atrás de um curativo. Quando chegou no andar de cima, trombou com alguém no meio do caminho.

- Ai, droga.

- Francis?

- Matthew?

Matthew estava molhado e só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

- E-eu estava indo para o meu quarto...

- Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu, olhando para o garoto. – Eu só vim buscar um curativo.

Ele mostrou o dedo indicador.

- Nossa, como conseguiu isso?

- Cortando alface para o incompetente do Arthur. Soube que é você quem está cozinhando, é verdade?

- Bom, eu sou o único aqui que sabe fazer alguma coisa.

- E o que mais você sabe fazer?

Matthew corou.

- Como assim?

- Você me entendeu, _Mathieu_. – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto do garoto e sorriu maliciosamente. – Ainda te acho uma gracinha.

- Mattie, o que está fazendo aí?

Matthew se desvencilhou de Francis e correu até Alfred, que tinha aberto a porta do quarto.

- Nada. Só esbarrei com Francis quando estava vindo para cá.

- Ah, tá. Achei estranho, você estava demorando demais. – Alfred fechou a porta. – Por acaso ele estava dando em cima de você?

- O quê? Alfred, não é nada disso.

- Do jeito que você ficou vermelho, era o que estava parecendo. Você estava gostando?

- Gostando do que, Alfred? Por favor, não comece com crise de ciúmes, você tinha parado com isso.

- Não estou com crise de ciúmes, Mattie, só quero saber se aquele francês tarado te fez alguma coisa.

- Não! Não aconteceu nada, entendeu?

Alfred confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e Matthew suspirou, abraçando-o.

- Pare com isso, ok? Sabe que só tenho olhos para você.

- Eu também, Mattie. – Mentiu ele. – Eu também.

Na cozinha, Arthur já estava impaciente quando Francis voltou.

- Nossa, você foi até a farmácia buscar esse curativo?

- Não, é que suas coisas são tão bagunçadas que eu custei a achar um.

- Que seja, continue a cozinhar que eu estou com fome.

- Como quiser, _cherie_.

No jantar, estavam os quatro reunidos na mesa da cozinha. Já tinham falado sobre diversos assuntos e, ao final, Francis tirou uma foto do bolso e mostrou para Matthew.

- Reconhece isso?

- Essa foto não me é estranha.

- Lembra quando eu te disse que tinha parentes no Canadá? Esse foto aqui foi uma das que minha bisavó recebeu da irmã que estava lá.

- Ei, essa aqui é... Minha bisavó. Isso quer dizer que eu sou seu parente?

- Parece que sim.

- Não acredito. – Disse Arthur. – Matthew é tão simpático, duvido que tenha o mesmo sangue que você.

- Se for assim, eu duvido que ele seja um parente tão próximo seu. Pelo menos ele sabe cozinhar.

Antes que Arthur e Francis começassem a discutir outra vez, Alfred interrompeu.

- Nossa, Mattie. Quer dizer então que você tem uma parte francesa?

- Parece que sim. E eu nem sabia disso.

oOoOo

Arthur ficou um bom tempo se perguntando o que Francis queria com essa história de também ser parente de Matthew. Tinha suas suspeitas, mas não dizia nada. No último dia das férias de verão, ficou sabendo de uma coisa quando se encontrou com Gilbert na rua e ele insistiu em irem para o bar tomar uma cerveja.

- Sabe, Arthur... – Ele começou depois de algumas canecas. – Se eu fosse você, ficava de olho no Matthew.

- Por que ficar no olho no Matthew? Quem costuma me dar problema é o Alfred.

- Eu sei. Pensa bem, quem costuma arranjar confusão, eu ou Roderich?

- Claro que é você, Gilbert. Nunca vi Roderich se meter em encrenca.

- Exatamente.

- E o que o Rod tem a ver com o Matthew?

- Quem você acha que pega mais? Eu ou Roderich?

- Você.

Gilbert riu alto.

- Errado.

Arthur começou a pensar no que o alemão estava falando. Realmente, o austríaco sempre fora um exemplo para os amigos, ao contrário de outros como Gilbert e Francis. Agora Gilbert vinha com essa história estranha e insinuando alguma coisa sobre Matthew.

- Gilbert, o que você está querendo dizer?

- Estou querendo dizer para você ficar de olho no Matthew, pois ele pode ficar pior que o Francis.

- O quê? – Dessa vez foi Arthur quem riu alto. – Só não acho mais que ele é virgem porque sei que ele e Alfred às vezes tomam banho juntos e demoram demais nesses banhos.

- Uia... Sua casa está pegando fogo, hein. Mas acho que exagerei, dizendo que ele pode ficar pior que o Francis. Isso é impossível.

- Concordo.

- Mas outro dia aí o Francis comentou que estava flertando com seu primo.

- O QUÊ? Aquele filho de uma... Eu sei que ele é um cafajeste, mas dentro da minha casa já é demais! O que mais ele falou?

- Não disse mais nada.

Arthur se irritou tanto que ficou no bar com Gilbert até o dono do local expulsá-los alegando que precisava fechar o estabelecimento. Chegou em casa quase 1h da manhã e ficou surpreso ao ver Alfred acordado, vendo TV.

- O que está fazendo acordado?

- Insônia. Você estava bebendo até agora?

- Não te interessa.

- Nossa, que bicho te mordeu?

- Não foi nada, só o desgraçado do Francis me deixando maluco outra vez.

- E olha que nem faz tanto tempo assim desde a última briga de vocês.

Arthur se sentou no sofá ao lado de Alfred, que desligou a TV.

- Mattie está dormindo.

- E...?

- Ainda está com raiva?

- Muita.

Alfred se virou e tocou os lábios de Arthur com os seus.

- Está me provocando, Alfred?

- Entenda como quiser.

- Não deveria fazer isso.

- Por que não?

Arthur passou os braços pela cintura de Alfred e disse:

- Porque agora eu não vou mais parar.

- E quem disse que eu vou te pedir para parar?

O americano empurrou o primo no sofá, segurou as mãos dele acima da cabeça com uma de suas mãos e usou a outra para desabotoar a camisa do inglês enquanto o beijava.

- Alfred...

- O que?

- Não se distraia.

Arthur soltou suas mãos e se levantou, invertendo as posições. Agora estava por cima de Alfred.

- Você é esperto.

- Não imagina o quanto.

- Apesar de que se anima fácil.

Ele indicou a calça do inglês. Arthur o beijou novamente e mordeu sua orelha antes de dizer:

- Quero você na minha cama. Agora.

No dia seguinte, Matthew acordou cedo, já que era o primeiro dia de aula e ele precisava preparar o café da manhã. A primeira coisa estranha que viu foi a cama de Alfred vazia. _Que esquisito, Alfred sempre gosta de fazer hora para levantar_, pensou o canadense, abrindo a porta de seu quarto. No corredor, encontrou uma calça no chão.

- Mas o que... Por que a calça de Alfred está aqui?

Matthew entendeu tudo quando viu a calça de Arthur na escada. Desceu até a sala e viu as blusas dos dois jogadas pelo chão. Subiu de volta correndo e foi até o quarto de Arthur, mas a porta se abriu antes que pudesse bater e ele deu de cara com Alfred, que estava usando apenas uma cueca.

- A-alfred?

- Mattie?

- O que você...

- Mattie, não é nada do que você está pensando.

- O que é, então? – Matthew estava começando a se alterar. – Você e Arthur só estavam dormindo pelados, é isso?

- Não, a gente não fez nada demais, só...

- Para de querer me enganar, Alfred. Eu não sou idiota.

Ele deu as costas para Alfred e voltou para o quarto. Arthur chegou na porta e o americano ainda estava parado lá.

- O que houve?

- Mattie.

- Droga. E agora?

- Eu sei lá. Deixa, uma hora ele esquece.

- Você não vai falar com ele?

Alfred balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Quer waffles?

Matthew saiu de casa enquanto Alfred e Arthur estavam na cozinha. Estava andando em direção à estação de metrô quando alguém segurou sua mão. Francis.

- Matthew, o que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Como assim, nada? Você está com cara de quem estava chorando. Pode me contar, _Mathieu_. O que eles te fizeram?

Matthew abraçou Francis, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro. O francês o ouviu soluçar.

- Alfred... – Ele disse com a voz abafada. – Alfred passou a noite com Arthur.

- O quê? – Francis o afastou, segurando seus ombros. – Está falando sério?

O canadense confirmou com a cabeça e tirou os óculos para enxugar os olhos.

- Maldito Arthur. – Ele passou o braço pelo ombro de Matthew e foi caminhando ao lado dele. – Vamos, _Mathieu_, eu te levo até a escola.

Pegaram o metrô juntos e o francês deixou o garoto na porta da escola.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me ligar, _Mathieu_.

- _Merci_. Vou ficar bem.

Matthew procurou a sala do segundo ano e foi se sentar perto dos amigos que já estavam lá, ou seja, Ludwig e Kiku. Os italianos sempre chegavam atrasados.

- O que houve, Matthew? – Perguntou Ludwig. – Você está com uma cara péssima.

- Tive uma péssima noite, só isso.

- Foi o Alfred, não foi?

O canadense escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Ludwig suspirou.

- Matthew, não fica assim. Brigas acontecem, meu irmão vive brigando com os namorados dele.

- O quê? – Disseram Matthew e Kiku ao mesmo tempo.

- É, ele namora um homem e uma mulher. É uma coisa confusa, eu só sei que eles são assim. Bom, mas eu já vi eles brigando várias vezes e sempre voltam ao normal.

- Que bizarro. – Disse Kiku.

- Realmente. Mas meu caso é diferente, Ludwig, obrigado por tentar ajudar. Eu e Alfred só...

Matthew parou de falar quando viu Alfred entrar na sala. Ele olhou para o primo, que percebeu e desviou o olhar. O que estava deixando Matthew chateado não era o fato de o americano tê-lo traído, mas de que ele estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele não tivesse feito nada. Ele foi se sentar perto dos amigos.

- Olá, Ludwig. Kiku. Bom dia. – E se virou para o canadense. – Mattie, eu nem vi você saindo de casa, por que saiu sozinho? Você não comeu nada de manhã, eu fiquei preocupado.

O alemão e o japonês se entreolharam. Não comentaram nada, pois os italianos tinham acabado de chegar e Feliciano já estava pulando em cima de Ludwig.

- _Buon giorno_, Ludwig!

- AH! Eu já disse para não fazer isso, seu lesado! Quase me jogou no chão! Senta aí e se comporta feito gente.

- Tá certo.

- Ah, e bom dia para você também.

Feliciano sorriu. O alemão podia até ser um pouco duro demais com ele, mas sempre tentava ser legal.

- _Buon giorno_, Matthew! Que cara é essa?

- Cala a boca, Feliciano. – Disse Lovino. – Não tá vendo que ele brigou com o namorado?

- Brigou, é? Que triste, isso não deveria acontecer. Se você quiser, eu posso trazer vinho e pasta para você se alegrar.

Ludwig mandou Feliciano sentar e ficar quieto. Ele sempre obedecia ao alemão. Kiku, que se sentava ao lado de Alfred, resolveu perguntar:

- Alfred, o que aconteceu? Matthew disse que vocês brigaram, mas você parece normal, enquanto seu namorado está com uma cara horrível.

- Hein? – Alfred riu. – Kiku, Mattie e eu não somos namorados.

Todos os outros olharam.

- Não? – O japonês estava confuso. – Mas eu pensei que...

- Nós temos um relacionamento, mas não somos namorados, sabe. Sem compromissos.

Não puderam conversar mais por causa do início da aula, mas os garotos perceberam a tristeza nos olhos de Matthew quando Alfred disse aquilo. Quando as aulas do dia acabaram, cada um seguiu para a sua casa. Matthew e Alfred acabaram voltando juntos.

- Você está tão quieto. – Disse o americano. – O que houve?

- Nada.

- Nada? Você não comeu nada o dia todo, saiu sozinho de casa e está com essa cara desde a primeira hora do dia que eu te vi. O que aconteceu para você ficar assim?

A vontade de Matthew era dar um belo tapa na cara do primo, mas ele não fez isso.

- Alfred, você está falando sério? Está mesmo perguntando por que eu estou assim?

- Olha, eu achei que você ficou meio assustado quando me viu saindo do quarto do Arthur hoje de manhã, mas pensei que fosse passar. Está chateado por causa disso até agora?

- Não é por causa _disso_ que eu estou chateado. Não exclusivamente, pois isso também me chateou, muito.

- O que mais te deixou assim?

Ele parou de andar e se virou para o outro.

- Alfred, eu significo alguma coisa para você?

- Como assim?

- Primeiro você dorme com o Arthur como se eu nem estivesse em casa, depois chega na escola agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e ainda diz que nós temos um relacionamento sem compromisso! O que eu sou para você, Alfred?

- Mattie...

- Pare de pensar em você mesmo apenas uma vez! Você prometeu que sempre estaria comigo, lembra?

- Eu ainda estou com você, não estou? Também nunca deixei de te proteger.

- Você não entende...

- Não. É _você_ quem não entende, Mattie. Se não fosse por mim, o que você seria? Eu cuidei de você todo esse tempo, te acolhi na minha casa, fiz você se dar bem na escola... E agora você se irrita comigo só porque dormi com o Arthur? Você deveria era me agradecer!

- O que está dizendo, Alfred?

- Estou dizendo que, se não fosse por mim, você não seria nada. _Nada_.

Alfred deu as costas para o primo e saiu, deixando Matthew para trás, num estado pior do que o que já estava.

oOoOo

**N/A:** E aí gostaram desse capítulo? Eu fiquei com vontade de dar uns tapas no América enquanto escrevia essa fic. XD Ah, eu não pude evitar jogar um pouco de USUK e FrCan nessa fic, sorry. ^^ Hehehe.

Reviews?


	5. Mudanças

**4. Mudanças**

Arthur estava no telefone com Francis há mais de quarenta minutos. Ele dizia que Matthew chegara em sua casa parecendo arrasado e dizendo que queria ficar ali e não voltar mais para a casa de Arthur. O inglês achou estranho mais cedo quando Alfred chegou em casa sozinho e agora Francis ligava para falar de Matthew. _O que diabos há com esses dois?_, pensou ele ao desligar o telefone. Concordou em deixar o primo passar a noite fora e, no dia seguinte, iria conversar com ele para tentar esclarecer aquela situação. Primeiro, ia tentar conversar com Alfred. Encontrou o americano no quarto, com seu videogame.

- Alfred?

- Sim?

- O que houve com Matthew?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Ele está agindo estranho ultimamente. Hoje brigou comigo depois da aula. Não sei o que deu nele, mas espero que ele volte ao normal.

- Por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com você e eu termos... Hã... Dormido juntos?

- É, isso deixou Mattie chateado, mas ele disse que tinha mais motivos. Não consigo entendê-lo.

Arthur deixou Alfred com seu videogame e foi dormir. No dia seguinte, encontrou Francis perto da universidade e aproveitou para contar o que o primo havia dito.

- Foi isso que ele me disse, mas eu não entendi muito bem.

- Hmm. _Mattieu_ me contou que Alfred disse coisas horríveis a ele. Não me pergunte que tipo de coisas, ele não quis me contar.

- Que estranho.

- É. E depois nós dois é que somos complicados.

- Eu não sou complicado, _você_ é.

- Arthur...

Francis se virou e deu um beijo em Arthur.

- Vamos deixar as coisas complicadas para nossos primos, certo?

- Certo.

Eles continuaram a andar.

- O que vai fazer quanto ao fato de _Mattieu_ não querer mais voltar para a sua casa?

- Não sei, eu sou o guardião legal dele. Querendo ou não, meu parentesco dele comigo é mais próximo do que com você.

- Eu sei, mas o que pretende fazer?

- Ele pode ficar um tempo em sua casa, o que acha?

- Você sabe que eu adoraria ter _Mattieu_ como hóspede. – Disse Francis, sorrindo.

- Olha aqui, Francis, qualquer tentativa de assédio sua e eu trago ele de volta na mesma hora, entendeu?

- Arthur, o que está pensando que eu sou?

- Um francês tarado.

- Sabe que guardo minhas atitudes taradas para você.

- Ora, seu...

Arthur não pôde terminar de xingar, pois havia chegado em seu prédio e ele detestava se atrasar.

oOoOo

Na escola, os amigos dos garotos notaram que alguma coisa havia mudado entre eles. Alfred continuava agindo do mesmo jeito de sempre e Matthew, que não parecia tão mal quanto no dia anterior, estava ignorando o primo o máximo que podia.

- Acho que, dessa vez, a briga foi feia mesmo. – Comentou Lovino com seu irmão e Ludwig.

- Então eles terminaram?

- Acho que sim, Feliciano.

- Ei, vocês dois. – Disse o alemão. – Nem pensem em fazer comentários por aí, entenderam? E nem sair fazendo perguntas, principalmente para Matthew, certo?

- Certo, Lud.

- Certo, comedor de batata.

- Feliciano, o que eu já te disse sobre apelidos idiotas? Lovino, vai arranjar alguma coisa para fazer, vai.

Na aula de educação física, os garotos aproveitaram para conversar.

- Eu saí de casa. – Contou Matthew para Ludwig.

- Por quê? A situação estava tão feia assim?

- Estava pior do que eu imaginava. Só não mudo de sala porque já fiz amigos nessa.

- Nossa.

Do outro lado da quadra, Alfred conversava com Kiku.

- Mattie fez um escândalo comigo e saiu de casa. Depois de tudo que eu fiz para ele. Acredita?

- Realmente, é um pouco difícil de acreditar, já que vocês eram tão unidos.

- É... Mas acontece. Uma hora ele percebe o erro que cometeu e volta.

- Você acha?

- Acho. Mattie não consegue ficar muito tempo sem mim.

Kiku voltou a concentração para o que estava fazendo, mas não por muito tempo, pois se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Ah, Alfred.

- Sim?

- Acabei de me lembrar de que ainda estou com seu casaco. Quando posso trazer para você?

Alfred pensou um pouco e disse:

- Quer jantar comigo hoje? Aí você leva para mim.

- Jantar com você? Mas...

- Ora, vamos. Não é nada demais, só para você sair um pouco da rotina.

- Ah, tudo bem.

- Certo, te pego às sete.

oOoOo

Sete horas, Kiku estava pronto, esperando por Alfred. Ainda se perguntava se deveria mesmo ter aceitado o convite, se deveria ter deixado para depois ou se seria uma boa ideia sair da rotina. Sete e quinze ouviu a campainha tocar e correu para atender.

- Oi, desculpe pelo atraso.

- Não tem problema. Aonde vamos?

- Vou te levar num lugar legal para comer. Você vai gostar, aposto.

Quando chegaram, Kiku ficou surpreso ao ver que Alfred o tinha levado a um Burger King.

- É aqui?

- É. Nunca comi hambúrgueres melhores. Você já comeu?

- Eu não sou muito de comer hambúrguer, sabe.

- Aposto que você vai gostar desse. Vem.

O japonês, que escolheu um dos sanduiches menores e acompanhamentos de tamanho pequeno, ficou espantado ao ver que o americano fizera exatamente o oposto. Tudo na bandeja de Alfred era enorme.

- Você vai mesmo aguentar comer isso?

- Já estou acostumado. Você vai ficar só com isso mesmo?

- É, acho que sim.

Os dois procuraram uma mesa e se sentaram para comer. Mesmo com a quantidade de comida, Alfred terminou de comer primeiro e ainda beliscou algumas batatas fritas da bandeja de Kiku.

- E então, gostou?

- É, é gostoso. Só não aguento comer mais nada hoje.

- Nossa, e olha que você comeu pouco. Bom, eu sabia que você ia gostar. Quer dar uma volta?

- Pode ser.

Os dois saíram e caminharam até uma praça que ficava perto da casa de Kiku. Lá, sentaram-se em um banco.

- Está uma noite bonita hoje, não acha? – Comentou Alfred.

- É mesmo. Quando eu morava no Japão, costumava ficar no quintal até tarde para olhar as estrelas.

- Por que veio para a Inglaterra?

- Meu pai foi transferido pela empresa em que trabalha, então tive que vir junto. E você?

- Perdi meus pais e vim morar com meu primo.

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Ainda sinto falta dos Estados Unidos. Um dia vou voltar para lá.

- Também pretendo voltar ao Japão um dia.

Alfred olhou para o garoto sentado ao seu lado, que continuava a fitar o céu, e passou o braço por cima de seu ombro, chegando mais perto. Kiku olhou para Alfred e viu que ele sorria. Sorriu de volta e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ficaram assim até começar a esfriar.

- Acho melhor irmos para casa. – Disse Kiku. – Está ficando frio.

- Ok. Eu te levo em casa.

Alfred deixou o japonês em casa e já ia saindo quando ele gritou:

- Espera!

Ele olhou para trás e viu Kiku correndo em sua direção com um casaco.

- Seu casaco. Antes que me esqueça novamente.

- Obrigado.

Alfred tocou os lábios de Kiku e, quando viu que o japonês não oferecia resistência, o beijou.

- Te vejo amanhã. – Disse Alfred, deixando para trás um japonês fortemente corado.

No dia seguinte, Kiku chegou cedo na escola, como de costume, e encontrou Ludwig sentado em seu lugar de sempre. Ele pensou se deveria comentar com o alemão sobre a noite anterior ou se deixava quieto. Não sabia como o americano agiria com ele agora. Viu Matthew chegar na sala e se sentar ao lado de Ludwig e achou melhor não dizer nada. Quando Alfred chegou e foi cumprimentar os amigos, cumprimentou Kiku com um beijo nos lábios e disse:

- Espero que tenha passado bem a noite, Kiku.

O japonês corou e apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Quando olhou de relance, viu Matthew boquiaberto antes de fechar os olhos com força e se virar para o lado.

No intervalo entre as aulas, Kiku foi falar com o canadense, mas ele falou primeiro.

- Não precisa me dizer nada, Kiku, eu já sei o que aconteceu. Incrível como ele me deixou de lado tão rápido.

- Matthew, eu...

- Por mim está tudo bem. Aproveite até ele se cansar de você, pois, quando isso acontecer, ele vai fazer com você como fez comigo.

Matthew saiu para conversar com os outros amigos e Kiku ficou pensando no que ele havia dito. Não tinha nada oficial acontecendo entre ele e Alfred, mas ele não ia negar que queria isso. _Quando ele se cansar de mim?_, pensou. _Não é possível que Alfred seja tão superficial_.

oOoOo

- _Mattieu_, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Francis quando o garoto chegou da aula parecendo irritado.

- _Rien_. – Ele respondeu, indo para o quarto.

O francês foi atrás dele.

- Foi o Alfred?

- Não me fale daquele idiota.

Matthew estava deitado com a cara no travesseiro. Francis se sentou na cama, perto dele.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou novamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos do garoto.

- Mal me largou e já está saindo com outro. – Ele respondeu com a voz abafada.

Francis balançou a cabeça, concordando que aqueles dois eram mais complicados que ele e Arthur.

- Olha, _Mattieu_, esquece ele.

- O quê? – Matthew tirou a cabeça do travesseiro e se virou para ele. – Como?

- Se ele já está em outro, você não deveria mais gastar sua energia ficando irritado com ele. Olhe em volta e escolha alguém para sair um pouco, se divertir, sem pensar no Alfred.

- Francis...

- _Oui_?

- Ainda me acha... _Mignon_?

Francis sorriu.

- É claro que sim. _Tu est trés mignon, Mattieu_.

Matthew se sentou na cama e se aproximou de Francis, devagar. O francês percebeu a hesitação do garoto e o puxou mais para perto. Riu ao ver que ele estava corado.

- _Mattieu_, é tão fácil te fazer corar.

- Você acha?

- Até que eu gosto de te ver assim.

Ele colocou a mão no queixo de Matthew e o beijou. O canadense hesitou um pouco, mas logo passou os braços por cima dos ombros de Francis. O francês reparou que Matthew estava se deixando levar por ele. Francis o desejava e ele percebia isso. Não pôde deixar de notar que os toques dele eram mais delicados que os de Alfred, mas, ao mesmo tempo, mais sensuais.

- Ah, Francis...

Ele deixou que o francês tirasse suas roupas e se deitasse por cima dele. Francis deixou que ele tirasse sua roupa também.

- Quer que eu pare, _Mattieu_? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Matthew o abraçou mais forte.

- _Non_.

Francis continuou, fazendo Matthew gemer alto. Isso o excitava ainda mais. Ele sentiu suas costas sendo arranhadas por Matthew e beijou seu pescoço. Francis conseguiu fazer com que o canadense atingisse o clímax ao mesmo tempo que ele.

Matthew abriu os olhos e sorriu para o francês, que acariciava seu rosto.

- Você gostou, _Mattieu_?

- _Oui_.

- _Moi aussi_.

Francis se levantou e pegou um roupão no armário, jogando outro para Matthew.

- Vou fazer alguma coisa para a sobremesa. Algum pedido especial?

Matthew apoiou os cotovelos na cama e colocou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Qualquer coisa com xarope de maple.

Francis riu e fechou a porta. Matthew se levantou, vestiu o roupão e se olhou no espelho do quarto. _Se eu gostei tanto de Francis, por que não consigo parar de pensar no Alfred? É tão diferente... Mas o jeito como Alfred me tocava... Será possível que ele nunca sentiu nada por mim?_ Ele sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas e se deixou cair, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

Francis chegou no quarto e viu Matthew soluçando no chão. Correu até ele.

- _Mon dieu, Mattieu_. O que aconteceu?

Ele o abraçou, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Francis passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.

- Esqueça-o. – Sussurrou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- É tão difícil, Francis...

- Eu sei, mas você vai conseguir. Venha, você precisa comer alguma coisa.

Conseguiu fazer Matthew sorrir quando disse que havia panquecas com xarope de maple aguardando-o na cozinha.

oOoOo

Já fazia três semanas que Matthew morava com Francis e Alfred engatara um romance com Kiku. O canadense visitava Arthur com frequência, mas sempre ignorava o primo americano. Este, por sua vez, agia como se nunca tivesse acontecido algo entre ele e Matthew. Um dia, Kiku estava conversando com os amigos na escola e comentou sobre seu relacionamento com Alfred.

- Ele é estranho, não dá para saber o que está pensando ou sentindo.

- Tem gente que é assim. – Disse Feliciano. – Antes eu achava que o Ludwig não gostava de mim, mas depois eu descobri que era o contrário.

- O Ludwig é diferente, ele é mais quieto mesmo. O Alfred é extrovertido e imprevisível.

Foi interrompido pelo sinal que marcava o fim do intervalo. Estava voltando para a sala com Feliciano quando esbarrou em outro garoto.

- Me desculpe.

- Não tem problema. – Disse o outro garoto. Ele era alto e pálido, parecia vindo de um lugar bem frio e tinha um sotaque forte e estranho. – Sabem me informar onde fica a sala do terceiro ano B?

- É a quarta à esquerda. – Informou Feliciano, sorridente. – Você é novo?

- Sou intercambista. Sei que é estranho chegar a essa altura do semestre, mas eu tive que sair da escola em que eu estava antes.

- Intercambista? Você veio de onde?

- Rússia. É melhor eu ir para a sala, vejo vocês depois.

Ele saiu e Feliciano se virou para Kiku.

- Que legal, um russo. Ele é simpático, não acha?

- Não sei, achei-o meio estranho. Vem, é melhor nós irmos para a sala também.

Eles contaram aos outros sobre o novo aluno e somente Alfred não pareceu interessado. Ludwig então se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Estranho foi nesse final de semana. Fui dormir na casa do Feliciano e quando cheguei em casa no dia seguinte vi meu irmão na cozinha com alguém.

- Alguém que você conhecia? – Perguntou Kiku.

- Sim. Matthew.

Alfred largou a caneta que estava usando para copiar as datas das provas da agenda de Kiku e olhou na mesma hora.

- O quê? Como assim Mattie estava com seu irmão? Impossível.

- Eu vi, tenho certeza de que era ele. Estava aos beijos com meu irmão encostado na mesa.

Inconscientemente, Alfred amassou a folha do caderno em que estava escrevendo.

- Não é possível. Mattie não é dessas coisas, ele é tão introvertido. Você deve ter tomado muito vinho com o Feliciano, Ludwig.

- Ah, sim, nós tomamos bastante vinho. – Disse Feliciano, sorridente.

Ludwig deu um pescotapa no italiano.

- Tá, eu tomei vinho, mas eu vi isso no dia seguinte, quando eu cheguei em casa. Ao que tudo indica, seu primo passou a noite lá.

- Ainda não acredito.

Ludwig revirou os olhos, suspirando de impaciência, e se virou para Matthew, que fazia algumas anotações.

- Ei, Matthew.

- Sim?

- Você passou a noite lá em casa no último fim de semana, mas foi?

- Passei. – Ele viu que Alfred estava escutando e acrescentou: – Gilbert é uma excelente pessoa.

O americano se levantou.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Mattie?

- O quê?

- Passando a noite com o irmão do Ludwig!

Ele deu de ombros.

- E isso é problema seu?

Alfred bateu a mão na mesa de Matthew, assustando-o, e disse:

- Eu não quero saber de você com outros caras.

Matthew se levantou, irritado.

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta, Alfred! Quem você pensa que é para me controlar? Nós não temos nada, nunca tivemos nada. _Você_ mesmo disse isso, lembra?

- Não estou tentando te controlar, só estou...

- O que foi? Está com _ciúmes_?

A entrada do professor na sala impediu uma reação de Alfred. Os garotos que estavam por perto apostavam que dali ia sair uma briga. Ao final da aula, Alfred pegou Kiku e saiu rápido da escola. Lovino comentou com os outros:

- Aposto o que vocês quiserem que ele está morrendo de ciúmes.

- Eu tenho certeza. – Disse Matthew. – Para onde vocês vão agora?

- Eu vou levar o Feliciano em casa. – Respondeu Ludwig.

- E eu vou me encontrar com o Antonio. – Disse Lovino. – E você?

- Vou me encontrar com o Gilbert.

Lovino fez uma careta. Não gostava muito do irmão de Ludwig. Cada um seguiu para uma direção e Matthew foi até a casa dos alemães. Para sua surpresa, quem atendeu a porta foi uma garota bonita de cabelos castanhos.

- Ah, você deve ser o Matthew. Entra, o Gilbert está te esperando.

Gilbert estava sentado no sofá da sala e se levantou para receber Matthew.

- Vejo que já conheceu Elizaveta. Ela costuma sair comigo e com Roderich e estava doida para te conhecer. Espero que ela não tenha te assustado.

Elizaveta deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Gilbert.

- Não ligue para o que esse idiota fala, eu não vou te assustar. É que eu adoro garotos bonitinhos e, quando o Gilbert falou de você, eu quis te conhecer. Realmente, você é muito fofo.

- _Merci_.

A húngara o abraçou fortemente.

- Own, eu poderia ficar horas olhando vocês dois.

Gilbert a afastou de Matthew.

- Vá correr atrás do Roderich, Elizaveta. Matthew não está acostumado com _vouyers_.

- Seu desmancha-prazeres. Eu tenho que ir, mesmo. – Ela se virou para Matthew com um sorriso. – Espero te ver outra vez, gracinha.

O canadense sorriu de volta e a garota saiu. Logo que ouviu a porta da frente se fechando, Gilbert se virou para o garoto.

- Ela é doidinha, fica mais excitada vendo dois homens se pegando do que quando está com um. – Riu ao ver a cara de espanto de Matthew. – E aí, quer dar uma volta?

oOoOo

Alfred e Kiku estavam em uma lanchonete de fast food tomando sorvetes de casquinha.

- O que foi aquilo hoje mais cedo, Alfred?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Com Matthew. Você ficou com raiva quando ele disse que estava saindo com outro cara. Por quê?

- Eu não fiquei com raiva por ele estar saindo com outro cara, eu só fiquei surpreso, só isso.

- Você estava quase partindo para cima dele.

- Kiku, você está com ciúmes?

- Não sei. Você estava com ciúmes de Matthew?

- Não. Eu só não esperava isso dele.

- Por que não? Alfred, deixe seu primo viver a vida dele.

- Kiku...

- Eu... Eu gosto de você, Alfred. Mas não quero ficar com você sabendo que gosta de outro.

- Eu não gosto de outro! – Ele começou a ficar irritado. – Eu não sinto nada por Matthew! _Nada_!

- Alfred...

- Eu vou para casa. Te vejo amanhã.

Deu um beijo rápido no japonês e saiu, deixando-o confuso. Quando chegou em casa, viu que Arthur não estava lá e foi direto para seu quarto. Olhou a cama que pertencera a Matthew, agora vazia. _Mas que droga, Mattie. Não era para você mexer comigo desse jeito. O que diabos está acontecendo?_

oOoOo

**N/A:** Eu sei que eu tinha dito que a fic já estava terminada, mas é que eu fiz uma viagenzinha e não deu pra continuar postando. ^^ Fui fazer uma visita ao Itália, Áustria e Alemanha (de quebra, Prússia também). Agora vou terminar de postar essa fic.

Reviews?


	6. O Estranho

**5. O Estranho**

Matthew conheceu Ivan um dia que precisou ir à enfermaria depois de uma aula no laboratório de química em que Feliciano quebrou um vidro de formol e o cheiro o fez ter uma crise de asma. Estava deitado quando ele entrou.

- Ah, desculpe, não vi que tinha alguém aqui.

- Não, tudo bem, eu já estou de saída. A enfermeira só foi buscar uns papéis na secretaria, mas volta logo.

- Certo. Acho que quebrei meu dedo com a bola de basquete.

- Isso deve doer.

- Nem tanto. Dói menos que quebrar a perna. Você é de qual turma?

- Segundo ano A. E você?

- Terceiro ano B. Estou aqui de intercâmbio. – Ele estendeu a mão. – Eu sou Ivan.

- Matthew.

- Certo. Nos vemos por aí, Matthew.

Ele se despediu e saiu da enfermaria depois de pegar uma autorização para voltar para casa mais cedo. Achou aquele garoto estranho, mas não comentou nada com os amigos. Quando chegou em casa, encontrou Francis e Arthur.

- Me ligaram da sua escola dizendo que você passou mal. – Disse Arthur. – Deveria ter me esperado lá, eu ia te buscar.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia que tinham te ligado.

- Não tem problema, o importante é você estar bem e em casa. O que aconteceu?

- Feliciano quebrou um vidro de formol na aula de química e o cheiro me fez passar mal. Só isso.

Francis balançou a cabeça.

- Aquele italiano é uma arma de destruição em massa. Vem, _Mattieu_, acho melhor você descansar um pouco.

Depois de levar o garoto até o quarto, Francis voltou para a sala e se sentou ao lado de Arthur.

- Vai contar a ele que foi Alfred quem ligou?

- Não. Você se lembra de como Matthew ficou quando Alfred discutiu com ele sobre ele ter saído com outro cara.

- Entendo. Quando _Mattieu_ está quase conseguindo esquecê-lo, ele faz alguma coisa para continuar sendo lembrado.

Arthur encostou a cabeça no ombro de Francis.

- Sabe... Vendo esses dois, acho que nem tenho mais coragem de reclamar do nosso relacionamento.

- Arthur, o dia que você deixar de reclamar sobre alguma coisa vai ser um milagre.

- Continua me irritando, seu francesinho de meia tigela, para ver o que eu faço com você.

- Hm, e o que você vai fazer comigo? Me mostra, vai...

O inglês apenas riu e se levantou.

- Você é mesmo um tarado.

- E você gosta de provocar. Anda, volta aqui.

O francês puxou Arthur de volta para o sofá, fazendo com que caísse por cima dele. Antes que ele pudesse reclamar, Francis o beijou.

- Você vai ver só. – Sussurrou Arthur, antes de se deixar levar pelos toques de Francis.

oOoOo

Arthur chegou em casa tarde da noite e encontrou Alfred ainda acordado, assistindo televisão na sala.

- O que está fazendo acordado?

- Insônia.

- Insônia outra vez? Isso está virando um problema. Bem, pode ficar aí e ver TV, se quiser. Eu vou dormir.

Arthur passou por ele e estava começando a subir as escadas quando ouviu:

- Arthur, como... Como está Mattie?

- Por que não liga para ele para saber?

- Não quero. É só curiosidade.

- Ele está bem.

- Sério?

- Curiosidade?

- Boa noite, Arthur. – Alfred voltou a atenção para a televisão.

- Boa noite.

O inglês foi para o quarto, pensando: _Se Alfred insiste tanto que não sente nada por Matthew, por que toda essa preocupação?_

No dia seguinte, Arthur tentou tocar no assunto com Alfred durante o café da manhã, mas o americano era bem evasivo e saiu assim que terminou seus ovos com bacon. No caminho para a escola, Alfred foi pensando em várias coisas, incluindo Matthew e Kiku. _Qual é a diferença entre eles? Kiku é meu namorado e eu nunca tive um compromisso com Mattie, mas por que ele mexe tanto comigo desse jeito, até mais que Kiku? Por que eu ainda sinto que tenho que cuidar de Mattie? Queria entender isso._

Quando chegou ao colégio, Alfred viu Matthew no corredor, conversando com um garoto do último ano.

- Quem é aquele garoto estranho? – Perguntou a Kiku.

- Aquele conversando com Matthew? É o intercambista russo do terceiro ano. Parece que fez amizade com seu primo.

- Não fui com a cara dele.

Kiku não entendeu, mas também não perguntou nada. Apenas segurou a mão de Alfred e levou-o para a sala. O único que já estava lá era Ludwig. Assim como os ingleses, os alemães também tem fama por sua pontualidade e Ludwig parecia gostar de manter essa fama. Alfred e Kiku se sentaram nos lugares de sempre e logo Matthew juntou-se a eles. Mantendo o costume, os gêmeos italianos chegaram poucos minutos antes da aula começar. Durante a aula, Alfred se virou discretamente para trás.

- Ei, Mattie. – Disse em voz baixa. – Anda fazendo novas amizades?

- Por que isso seria da sua conta, Alfred? – Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do caderno onde fazia anotações.

- Não fui com a cara daquele russo.

- Incrível como você não vai com a cara de ninguém que conversa comigo.

- Não é isso.

Matthew largou a caneta e olhou para Alfred.

- E o que é, então?

Ficou alguns segundos encarando o primo, esperando uma resposta. Como não teve nenhuma, pegou a caneta novamente e voltou a fazer suas anotações. Alfred voltou a olhar para a frente. No intervalo, Kiku foi falar com Matthew.

- O que Alfred estava conversando com você na aula?

- Ele disse que não foi com a cara do Ivan, o russo que estava conversando comigo no corredor antes da aula.

- Por que ele faz isso?

- Eu também gostaria de saber.

- Você ainda gosta dele?

Matthew olhou para o japonês, que parecia sem jeito por ter feito essa pergunta, mas que também parecia querer perguntar isso há muito tempo.

- Eu ainda tento esquecê-lo. Sempre que estou próximo de conseguir, ele volta a me atormentar.

- O fato de eu estar com ele... Te incomoda?

- Um pouco. Mas eu não te culpo por isso, Kiku. – Acrescentou ele, rapidamente, após ver o olhar triste do japonês. – Eu só espero que ele não te machuque como fez comigo.

O sinal do fim do intervalo tocou e os garotos voltaram aos seus lugares. Kiku pensava no que Matthew havia dito e em Alfred. O americano parecia gostar dele, mas ainda sentia ciúmes do primo, mesmo que não admitisse.

- Alfred... – Disse ele, em voz baixa. – Quer jantar comigo hoje?

- É claro.

- Lá em casa às oito.

- Ok.

Kiku tinha uma ideia. Só esperava que não fosse loucura.

oOoOo

Alfred não se atrasou para o jantar de Kiku. Quando o japonês atendeu a porta, parecia surpreso.

- Cheguei cedo?

- Não, chegou bem na hora. – Ele se afastou, fazendo sinal para que o outro entrasse. – Vem, eu já vou servir o jantar.

- Achei que íamos sair.

- Ah... Eu achei melhor eu mesmo fazer. Queria fazer algo especial.

O americano deu um beijo na testa de Kiku e segurou suas mãos.

- Tenho certeza que, se foi feito por você, estará excelente.

O moreno corou. Ainda segurando a mão de Alfred, ele o levou até uma sala de jantar tipicamente japonesa. O jantar foi servido em poucos minutos.

- Isso até que é gostoso. – Disse o americano, colocando vários sushis na boca.

- Você deveria comer mais devagar, Alfred. E você vai achar mais gostoso se passar no molho shoyu.

- Passar no quê?

- Esse molho aqui. – Ele mostrou a tigelinha com shoyu na mesa.

- Ah, sim. – Ele mergulhou o sushi no molho. – Obrigado pela dica, realmente fica muito melhor.

Kiku se perguntou se teria sido uma má ideia oferecer comida japonesa a Alfred, mas ele estava gostando, então estava tudo bem. Depois do jantar, os dois se sentaram juntos no sofá da sala e o americano passou o braço pelos ombros do namorado.

- E então? Algum motivo especial para você ter me convidado para jantar?

- Na verdade, não. – Disse o japonês, corando. – Eu só queria passar mais tempo com você.

- Tem certeza que é só isso? – Ele passou a mão pelo peito de Kiku, por dentro do quimono que ele usava.

- A-Alfred...

- Você fica uma gracinha vermelho desse jeito, que nem...

Alfred parou de falar. _Que nem Matthew_, era o que ia dizer. _Por que diabos estou pensando em Mattie numa hora dessas?_

- Que nem o quê?

- Esquece.

Ele cortou o assunto puxando o outro para um beijo, deitando-o no sofá em seguida. Kiku abraçou Alfred, que agora puxava a faixa do quimono para abri-lo. O americano beijava o pescoço do moreno quando parou de repente.

- Alfred? O que foi?

- Nada. Eu... Eu acho que é melhor eu ir para casa.

Ele se levantou e foi em direção à porta da casa.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou o japonês, preocupado.

- Não! – Ele disse rápido. – É só que... Eu não...

- Alfred, você está bem?

Kiku notou que ele estava pálido, parecia estar passando mal. O loiro apenas riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, Kiku, eu estou bem, e só...

De repente, Alfred levou a mão à boca e, antes que Kiku pudesse dizer alguma coisa, vomitou. O japonês correu até ele.

- Alfred!

- Sinto muito, Kiku...

- Não se preocupe com isso, vou mandar um dos empregados limpar. Vem, é melhor você se sentar. – Ele o levou até o sofá. – Vou te levar em casa.

- Não precisa...

- Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinho para casa desse jeito. Espere um pouco, vou trocar de roupa.

Kiku chamou seus empregados para limpar o chão da sala e saiu com Alfred para levá-lo em casa. Já era tarde quando chegaram na casa de Arthur, mas as luzes ainda estavam acesas e, pelo barulho, parecia que o inglês tinha visitas. Quando ele atendeu a porta, levou um susto ao ver o primo sendo amparado pelo namorado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele foi jantar lá em casa e... Eu acho que foi a minha comida que o deixou assim. – Disse o japonês, sem graça.

- Não foi sua culpa, Kiku. – Disse Alfred. – Obrigado por me trazer aqui.

Kiku deixou o americano aos cuidados do primo e voltou para casa. Arthur tinha intenção de levá-lo para o quarto e foi até a porta da cozinha.

- Alfred está passando mal. Vou levá-lo até o quarto, volto daqui a pouco, ok?

O loiro levantou a cabeça para ver com quem o inglês estava falando viu na mesa da cozinha várias cartas de baralho, duas garrafas de vinho e seis taças. Sentados em volta da mesa estavam Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert e Matthew. O último abraçado com o alemão, quase deitando em seu colo. Alfred, que já pretendia correr para o banheiro, pois estava sentindo o estômago revirar novamente, não aguentou e vomitou em cima de seu primo.

- Argh! – Arthur gritou, quase soltando o rapaz, mas se recompôs rapidamente e continuou segurando-o. – Algum inútil poderia me ajudar aqui? – Ele se virou, irritado, para os amigos.

Francis e Antonio correram em socorro do inglês. Enquanto o espanhol apoiava Alfred para levá-lo ate o andar de cima, o francês ajudava o namorado a se limpar.

- O que aconteceu com ele, Arthur? – Perguntou Matthew, preocupado.

- Deve ter sido a comida japonesa, eu também fico assim quando como isso. Francis, por que está tirando minhas calças?

- Porque estão sujas.

- Na frente de todo mundo?

- Você não vai querer ficar com essa coisa nojenta, né?

Arthur deixou Francis levar suas calças para a máquina de lavar roupa. Gilbert riu.

- Eu devia tirar uma foto do Arthur assim, de cueca, e pregar no mural da faculdade de direito. Aí todo mundo ia ver que aquele cara irritante e metido a certinho usa cueca de bolinhas.

Lovino, já afetado pelo vinho, caiu na gargalhada em cima da mesa. Antonio chegou a tempo de impedir a discussão entre o alemão e o inglês.

- Deixei o Alfred no banheiro, ele ainda não está legal. Arthur, duas coisas: 1) se ele não melhorar, você vai ter que levá-lo ao hospital e 2) vai vestir uma calça, por favor?

- Não tenha pressa, Antonio. – Disse Gilbert. – Nós aqui estamos adorando a visão do Arthur de cueca.

Isso fez o italiano voltar a rir escandalosamente em cima da mesa. Matthew, que tinha bebido muito pouco, também começou a rir e abraçou o alemão, beijando seu rosto.

- Você está deixando ele sem graça, Gilbert.

- Essa é exatamente a minha intenção, _liebling_. – Ele respondeu, segurando o queixo do canadense e o beijou em seguida.

- Incrível como você esqueceu rápido o Alfred. – Disse Lovino. – Eu me lembro de como você ficou arrasado na escola.

Francis estava voltando da área de serviço e parou, olhando para Matthew. Antonio deu um cutucão nas costelas do namorado. O canadense olhou para baixo e, quando levantou a cabeça, estava sorrindo.

- Isso já passou. Encontrei alguém que fica comigo porque gosta de mim e não para me fazer um favor. Preciso de alguém menos egocêntrico, que se importa com o que eu sinto, que me faça feliz por mim, não para se sentir cumprindo uma obrigação.

Ele olhou carinhosamente para Gilbert.

- _Ich bin in dich verliebt_, Matthew. – Disse o alemão em sua língua materna.

- _Moi aussi_, Gilbert. – Ele respondeu em seu próprio idioma antes de beijá-lo intensamente.

Os rapazes que estavam na cozinha não tinham percebido, mas Arthur, que estava do lado de fora, viu Alfred no pé da escada. Ele não conseguiu saber se a expressão no rosto do americano era porque ele ainda estava passando mal ou se era por ter ouvido o que o canadense dissera. O inglês achou melhor levá-lo de volta para o quarto.

- Alfred, você está bem? – Disse, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama.

- Eu estou melhor, acho que só precisava colocar pra fora, sabe.

Arthur fez uma careta.

- Éca, guarde essas informações só para você. Estou aliviado por você estar bem, mas não estou falando disso.

Os dois se encararam.

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, Alfred.

- Eu sei. Não queria tocar nesse assunto.

- Por quê? Não foi você mesmo quem disse que não sentia nada por ele?

- Isso foi antes. Antes de...

- Antes de perdê-lo? Alfred, preste atenção! Matthew te amava e você o dispensou. Ele sofreu muito tentando te esquecer até engatar um relacionamento com Gilbert. Por favor, não reviva esses sentimentos nele se não for levar a sério.

- Mattie me amava? – Ele parecia surpreso com o fato.

- Sim. Francis sempre me dava notícias desde que passaram a morar juntos. Ele me contou tudo e ainda conta. Acho que Matthew ainda te ama e se odeia por isso.

- Arthur...

- Não sei se é tarde demais para consertar as coisas, Alfred, e talvez não seja, mas Matthew não vai mais correr atrás de você.

Arthur se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando o rapaz perdido em pensamentos.

oOoOo

No dia seguinte, na escola, Kiku foi direto falar com Alfred.

- Alfred! Você está melhor?

- Estou.

- Me desculpe, tenho certeza que foi por causa da minha comida.

- Kiku, não se preocupe com isso. Eu estou melhor agora e você não teve culpa nenhuma, ok? – Ele o beijou levemente. – Como eu poderia saber que não podia comer se nunca tinha comido?

O japonês riu.

- Verdade. Mas nunca mais te sirvo comida japonesa.

Os dois passaram perto de uma das salas do terceiro ano e Alfred viu Ivan na porta, o encarando. Ele encarou o russo de volta, tentando intimidá-lo, esperando que ele desviasse o olhar, como os outros garotos costumavam fazer, mas ele manteve o olhar e sorriu. O americano desviou o olhar e continuou andando ao lado de Kiku.

- Não gosto daquele cara.

- Por quê?

- Não fui com a cara dele. Você viu o jeito como ele estava me olhando? Como se fosse melhor que eu.

- Alfred, esquece isso. Vem, vamos para a aula ou chegaremos atrasados.

No intervalo, os garotos se reuniram na quadra. Lovino reclamava da ressaca.

- Ninguém mandou você encher a cara. – Disse Ludwig. – Aposto que fez besteira.

- Nem deu. – Disse Feliciano, rindo. – O namorado dele teve que carregar ele até lá em casa, porque ele estava apagado e roncando.

- _Zitto_! Cala a boca, Feliciano!

Os outros riram.

- Onde está o Alfred? – Perguntou Feliciano.

Kiku respondeu:

- Jogando basquete. Ele realmente gosta disso.

- Ele era o melhor do time da escola quando morávamos nos EUA. – Disse Matthew. – Eu me lembro de quando ia assistir aos jogos.

O japonês e o canadense se encararam por alguns segundos e voltaram suas atenções para outras coisas. Foi então que perceberam um tumulto na quadra e os cinco garotos se dirigiram para lá. Vários alunos tinham se juntado formando um círculo e, no centro, Alfred se engalfinhava numa briga com Ivan. Antes que algum dos amigos pudesse interferir, o russo desferiu um soco que acertou o rosto do americano em cheio.

- Você não devia ter me provocado. – Ele disse, balançando a cabeça. – É melhor ficar na sua, _americano_.

Ivan se virou e saiu, passando pelos alunos que abriam caminho enquanto ele andava. Apesar de seu ar tranquilo, ele parecia capaz de mudar seu comportamento em questão de segundos. Kiku e Matthew correram para Alfred, cujo estado não era dos melhores. Ele batera um bocado no russo, mas também apanhara bastante.

- Alfred, o que aconteceu? – O japonês se ajoelhou ao lado do namorado, ajudando-o a se levantar. – Por que vocês estavam brigando?

- Não foi nada, só uma discussão. – Disse ele, limpando um pouco de sangue que escorria de seu nariz. – Acabei me irritando demais com aquele idiota.

- Ele disse que você o provocou. – Comentou Matthew.

O americano fez um muxoxo de impaciência.

- Como se ele não tivesse dito nada. Se ele tivesse ficado calado eu não teria partido para cima dele.

- O que ele disse? – Perguntou Lovino, que tinha chegado depois, mas escutara a conversa.

- Nada que interesse a ninguém aqui. – Ele pegou a mão de Kiku e o puxou para sair dali. – Vem, vamos para outro canto.

Alfred não ia comentar, mas o que o fez perder a cabeça foi um comentário de Ivan sobre Matthew. _Seu primo é bem bonitinho, não? Bem que eu gostaria de tê-lo em minhas mãos. Acho que você não se importa, não é?_ O sangue do americano ferveu e ele deu um murro na cara do outro, começando a briga física. Agora, junto do namorado, se perguntava por que aquilo o afetara tanto. Ele já não devia mais nada ao primo, por que ainda se preocupava com ele?

Depois que Alfred saiu acompanhado de Kiku, Matthew foi atrás de Ivan para saber dele o que tinha acontecido. Encontrou o russo no vestiário.

- Já sei, você quer saber por que eu briguei com o _americano_, não é? – Ele disse, vendo pelo espelho o canadense se aproximar.

- Só quero saber o que aconteceu. Alfred não quis dizer nada.

- Não quis? Hmm. – Ivan sorriu maliciosamente. – Ele ficou furioso quando eu disse que te achava interessante, foi isso.

- O quê?

Matthew não sabia se ficava mais espantado com o fato do russo ter se interessado por ele ou com os ciúmes de Alfred. Levou um susto quando foi empurrado contra a parede.

- Ivan!

- O que foi? Você não tem um caso com o _americano_, tem? – Ele perguntou, segurando firme os pulsos do garoto.

- Não, mas...

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Ivan o beijou. Surpreso, Matthew sacudiu os braços, se livrando das mãos do russo, e o empurrou.

- Fique longe de mim! Eu não estou com Alfred, mas estou com outra pessoa.

O garoto se virou e saiu correndo de volta para a sala. Estava quase lá quando começou a sentir falta de ar. Tinha ficado nervoso com a situação e só piorara as coisas ao correr. Se apoiou na parede, tentando respirar, e olhou em volta, vendo que não havia ninguém ali, todos já haviam voltado para as salas. Começou a se sentir desesperado, o que o fez piorar e, com medo de perder as forças e cair, se sentou no chão, ainda apoiado na parede. Foi quando viu alguém vir correndo. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia emitir nenhum som. Por sorte, a pessoa o viu e foi até ele. Era Lovino, que se atrasara novamente para voltar à sala.

- Matthew? – Ele correu e segurou seus ombros. – Matthew, o que está acontecendo, você está bem? Essa não... Aguenta firme, eu vou buscar ajuda.

O italiano saiu correndo e entrou na sala, gritando:

- Alguém me ajuda! Matthew está passando mal, acho que está tendo uma crise, e eu não sei o que fazer!

Quando viu, Alfred tinha se levantado e já estava passando por ele. Vários outros alunos se levantaram, mas logo foram controlados pelo professor, que saiu da sala para averiguar o que tinha acontecido. Ao ouvir as palavras de Lovino, Alfred pegou a bombinha de remédio na mochila do primo e correu. Ficou aliviado ao ver que ele ainda estava consciente.

- Mattie, toma. Você vai ficar bem, eu estou aqui.

O americano sorriu, satisfeito, ao ver que a respiração do garoto estava voltando ao normal.

- Alfred...

- Shh, calma. Eu estou aqui.

Matthew foi levado para a enfermaria e Alfred teve que voltar para a sala. Nenhum dos dois percebeu Ivan parado no corredor, perto das salas do terceiro ano. O russo tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Acho que vamos nos divertir um pouco, Matthew Williams. Vou adorar ter você na minha equipe.

oOoOo

Ao final da aula, os garotos se encontraram na saída da escola. Feliciano correu para abraçar Matthew.

- Você está bem? Eu fiquei preocupado.

- Sim, eu estou bem melhor, Feliciano. Não precisa se preocupar tanto.

- Ele não estaria assim se Lovino não ficasse dizendo o tempo todo que te viu desmaiando no corredor como se estivesse morrendo. – Disse Ludwig. – Exagerado.

- Exagerado nada. – Lovino retrucou. – Queria ver você no meu lugar.

- Com certeza eu não entraria gritando na sala de aula.

- Parem de discutir, vocês dois. – O canadense se intrometeu. – Isso já passou, eu estou bem. Esqueçam. E, Lovino, eu te agradeço muito por ter buscado ajuda.

O italiano sorriu.

- Amigos são para essas coisas. Mas quem te salvou mesmo foi o Alfred, que levou o seu remédio correndo.

Os garotos ficaram em silêncio e Ludwig censurou Lovino com o olhar. Alfred, que até então não tinha dito nada, resolveu falar.

- Somos primos, eu conheço bem a situação de Mattie. É minha obrigação ajudá-lo nessas horas.

Ele só não esperava receber um tapa em cheio no rosto.

- M-Mattie...

- Chega, Alfred. – Matthew estava sério. – Estou te dispensando dessa obrigação. Eu não sou mais o garotinho que dependia de você. Me deixe em paz. – Ele se virou para o alemão. – Estou indo para a sua casa, combinei de me encontrar com seu irmão depois da aula e vamos passar a tarde juntos.

- Certo. Até mais tarde.

Ele se despediu dos outros e saiu para o outro lado. Os garotos mudaram de assunto enquanto caminhavam, Ludwig acompanharia Feliciano até sua casa e Alfred levaria Kiku até a sua. O japonês ficava cada vez mais preocupado com o futuro de seu relacionamento.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Adorei fazer o Matthew dar um tapa na cara do Alfred. Ele já tava merecendo essa há algum tempo. XD Reviews?


	7. A tênue linha entre amor e ódio

**6. A tênue linha entre amor e ódio**

Gilbert estava na cozinha, sem camisa, preparando panquecas. Tinha passado a tarde com Matthew e agora fazia um lanche para ambos enquanto o garoto estava no banho. Não demorou para o canadense aparecer na cozinha vestindo um roupão.

- Isso está com um cheiro bom, Gilbert. Já está pronto?

- Quase, seu faminto.

O alemão se aproximou e lhe deu um longo beijo, acariciando os cabelos loiros em seguida.

- Não devia cozinhar sem camisa.

- O que foi, não gosta da visão?

- Adoro, mas...

- Então não esquenta. Pode ficar tranquilo que eu não vou deixar cair nada nas suas panquecas.

Matthew revirou os olhos.

- Argh, Gilbert.

O mais velho apenas riu e beijou o garoto novamente. Foi então que ouviram a campainha tocar.

- Espera aqui que eu vou atender a porta. Enquanto isso, fica de olho nas panquecas.

- Ok.

Gilbert foi até a sala e, quando abriu a porta, ficou surpreso ao ver Roderich.

- Vai me convidar para entrar ou está esperando alguma coisa?

- Você sabe que não precisa de convite para entrar na minha casa.

Os dois foram até a sala e o austríaco se sentou no sofá, sem tirar os olhos do outro.

- Precisamos conversar.

O alemão se sentou ao lado dele.

- Sobre o quê?

- Elizaveta e eu estamos noivos.

- O QUÊ?

Gilbert se levantou num pulo, olhando estupefato. Roderich não esboçou nenhuma reação.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Mas... Desde quando?

- Desde ontem à noite.

- Roderich... Elizaveta está grávida?

- O QUÊ?

Dessa vez foi o austríaco que pulou do sofá.

- É claro que não! – Ele gritou. – De onde tirou essa ideia maluca?

- Oras, para você chegar aqui dizendo que vocês resolveram se casar de uma hora para outra, foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

- Seu sem noção, você sabe que Elizaveta não é do tipo que se casaria só por causa disso. Nós tivemos uma longa conversa antes de decidirmos juntos. Em todo caso, não foi por isso que vim até aqui conversar com você.

- Ah, que ótimo, você me joga uma bomba e diz que esse não é o assunto principal? Vai me dizer o que, agora? Que vocês vão se mudar para a Áustria?

- Não seria má ideia. – Ele disse com uma expressão pensativa no rosto, mas resolveu ir direto ao assunto ao ver a cara de irritado do alemão. – Gilbert, eu vim conversar com você sobre o Matthew.

Gilbert fechou a cara.

- O que é que tem ele?

- O Francis me contou. Gilbert, isso não vai dar certo, ele é novo demais para você.

- Olha quem fala. – Ele riu. – Ele tem a mesma idade que meu irmão e, pelo que me lembro bem, você costumava agarrar Ludwig pelos cantos.

- Como você mesmo disse, _costumava_. – O austríaco enfatizou o termo no passado, irritado. – Ao contrário de você, eu caí na real.

O alemão deu uma gargalhada.

- Por favor, Roderich! Vocês só pararam porque meu irmão se apaixonou pelo italianinho e te largou.

- Será que dá para parar de falar do Ludwig! As coisas entre nós não deram certo, ok?

- E o Vash? Já se esqueceu dele?

Roderich ficou lívido.

- Cale. A boca. Agora.

- Está bem, eu me calo. – Gilbert riu, cruzando os braços. – Mas agora você me explica por que está dizendo para eu largar Matthew.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, e disse:

- Francis me contou sobre esse garoto. Por que você está com ele? Ficou com pena da situação?

- Já me viu ter pena de alguém, Rod? Eu sei o que o Matthew passou, ele me contou e ainda conversa comigo sobre isso. Ele me diverte, mesmo com esse jeitinho mais reservado, gosta de mim, me atura, é quase como...

Ele parou de falar, encarando o outro. _Quase como você, Roderich_.

- Como...?

- Deixa pra lá. Olha, eu vou continuar com ele até quando ele quiser. E antes que você me diga. – Acrescentou quando o austríaco abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa. – Eu sei que ele está confuso. Já não disse que conversamos sobre isso?

Roderich pareceu se conformar. Levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção à porta.

- Já vai embora?

- Já. Já falei tudo o que eu queria para você.

- Tem certeza?

Gilbert se aproximou, tocando o rosto do amigo, que corou e fez menção de se desvencilhar, mas o alemão foi mais rápido. No instante seguinte, Roderich tinha os lábios de Gilbert sobre os seus. O austríaco se deixou levar pelo beijo que, para sua decepção, não durou tanto quanto ele esperava.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Disse Gilbert. – Matthew se parece muito com você.

Roderich não disse mais nada antes de se virar e sair da casa do alemão que ficou parado, apenas olhando e sorrindo. Voltou para a cozinha, onde o canadense o esperava com o lanche pronto no fogão.

- Gilbert, o que aconteceu? Achei melhor não interromper...

Matthew se calou com quando o mais velho o beijou. Passou os braços sobre seus ombros e sentiu ser erguido por ele e colocado na mesa, sendo empurrado em seguida para que se deitasse. Logo seu roupão estava aberto e o alemão beijava seu pescoço, descendo para seu peito, fazendo-o gemer. De repente...

- GILBERT!

Os dois se assustaram com o grito e viram Ludwig parado na porta da cozinha com os olhos arregalados. Ao seu lado, Feliciano puxava seu braço.

- Vee... Ludwig, não se deve interromper esses momentos.

Ele ignorou o italiano e foi em direção ao irmão mais velho.

- Mas que diabos você estava fazendo na mesa da cozinha?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda, maninho? – Ele riu.

- Argh, não. Pare com essa mania de agarrar as pessoas pelos quatro cantos da casa, eu também moro aqui e não gosto de chegar em casa e dar de cara com uma cena dessas. Principalmente na cozinha.

Enquanto os irmãos discutiam, Feliciano foi para perto de Matthew.

- Sinto muito por Ludwig ter interrompido. Eu falei pra ele, mas ele não quis me ouvir...

- Tudo bem, Feliciano, a gente continua isso depois. Quer panquecas?

- Oba! Eu quero, sim!

oOoOo

No fim de semana, Kiku foi até sua livraria favorita, perto de sua casa. O dono, um jovem chinês, sempre tinha um livro de seu gosto, mas não era um livro o que estava procurando no momento.

- Kiku? – O rapaz chamou quando o viu entrar. – Que bom te ver por aqui hoje.

- Oi, Yao. – Ele se aproximou do chinês, que percebeu seu semblante triste.

Yao Wang nascera na China, mas vivia na Inglaterra desde os oito anos de idade. Atualmente, aos vinte e cinco, era dono da pequena livraria, herdada de seu pai. Conheceu Kiku logo que ele se mudou e criou uma forte amizade com o garoto. Ouvia suas histórias sobre o colégio e os amigos, seus desabafos ou simplesmente lhe oferecia um livro para distração quando ele não queria falar.

- O que houve?

O japonês não respondeu e abraçou Yao, escondendo o rosto. O mais velho suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros do garoto.

- Quer me contar ou quer só chorar um pouco?

Kiku limpou uma lágrima com as costas da mão. O chinês chamou sua irmã mais nova, Mei, que o ajudava na loja e pediu que ela cuidasse de tudo enquanto ele conversava com Kiku. Ele sabia que o amigo estava precisando de apoio e o levou até o andar de cima, um apartamento onde morava com a irmã. Indicou o sofá para o garoto, foi até a cozinha preparar um chá e voltou com uma bandeja que continha duas xícaras. Colocou a bandeja na mesinha de centro e se sentou no sofá ao lado de Kiku.

- Tome um pouco, vai te acalmar.

- Obrigado, Yao.

O japonês bebeu alguns goles de chá antes de colocar a xícara de volta na mesinha.

- Eu não entendo... – Ele começou a falar, depois de um breve silêncio. – Eu pensei que fosse real.

- Não acredito que está assim por causa daquele garoto outra vez.

- Eu gosto dele, Yao, e pensei que ele também gostasse de mim, mas...

- Mas...?

- Eu não sei, ele insiste em dizer que não sente nada pelo primo, mas continua querendo cuidar dele, continua sentindo ciúmes dele...

Kiku parou de falar, fitando o vazio. O chinês começou a pensar enquanto tomava um gole de chá. _Eu me lembro de como você estava feliz quando veio me contar que estavam juntos, Kiku. Quando você vinha me contar dos passeios que faziam, de quando saíam para jantar, de como ele o fazia rir... E tudo desmoronou assim de repente? Não... Está ruindo desde o início. Você só não percebeu_.

- Kiku... – Yao quebrou o silêncio. – Eu sinto muito, mas seu relacionamento estava fadado à ruína desde o início.

- O quê?

O chinês suspirou, pensando em como explicar ao amigo.

- Eu acho que Alfred só está com você para tentar provar a si mesmo que pode comandar suas próprias emoções, que pode controlar seus sentimentos. Ele não quer admitir que sempre foi e ainda é apaixonado por Matthew, porque acha que vai parecer fraco se fizer isso.

_Até que a faculdade de psicologia serviu para alguma coisa_. Ele pensou, fitando o japonês, que tentava entender, ou melhor, tentava encontrar uma explicação para aquilo, porque tinha entendido muito bem.

- Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo.

Yao passou o braço pelo ombro do amigo, deixando que ele encostasse a cabeça em seu peito enquanto o abraçava. Nessa hora, o telefone tocou, assustando os dois. O chinês murmurou um pedido de desculpas e se levantou para atender, mas voltou logo.

- Era para a Mei, um colega de sala. Voltando ao nosso assunto, acho que você não deveria continuar saindo com Alfred.

- Eu também acho que não, mas... Isso não é fácil, sabe.

Kiku levou um susto quando o mais velho segurou seus ombros.

- Aquele americano não te merece, está só te usando. Esqueça-o!

- Eu... Eu não vou conseguir.

- Eu te ajudo.

O garoto se surpreendeu novamente quando Yao o puxou para um beijo. _O que diabos ele está pensando?_

- Yao! – Ele gritou, empurrando o outro. – O que está fazendo?

- Me desculpe, Kiku, mas você é meu melhor amigo. Eu não aguento te ver sofrendo desse jeito por um cara que não te leva a sério.

- Yao...

O chinês ia beijá-lo novamente quando Mei entrou na sala.

- Mano, onde está o... Ah, me desculpem. – Ela disse, constrangida.

- Não se preocupe, querida. O que está procurando?

- Meu fichário, um colega me pediu meu caderno de História emprestado. Aquele russo que te falei.

- O quê?

Os irmãos se viraram para o japonês.

- O que foi, Kiku? – Yao perguntou.

- Acho que conheço esse cara, não sabia que ele era da sala da Mei.

- O Ivan? – Começou a garota. – Acho que ele é bem estranho, na verdade. Soube por alguns garotos que ele foi expulso da escola anterior e que a irmã dele está no reformatório.

- Nossa. Você sabe por que ele foi expulso?

- Não fiquei sabendo muita coisa, acho que ele feriu um garoto com uma faca.

Kiku arregalou os olhos. Ivan decididamente não tinha ido com a cara de Alfred e o americano deixara claro que também não gostava do russo. _Alfred pode estar correndo perigo_.

- Eu preciso ir. – Ele disse, se levantando de repente. – Passo aqui mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, mas o que houve?

- Eu explico depois.

- Kiku, se foi alguma coisa que eu fiz...

O japonês deu um beijo rápido no amigo antes de dizer:

- Obrigado por tudo, Yao.

O chinês ficou sem palavras, vendo o garoto sair correndo do apartamento.

- Parece que está rolando alguma coisa entre vocês. – A irmã mais nova riu. – Eu já desconfiava que você sentia alguma coisa por ele.

- Mei, você não estava procurando seu fichário?

A garota riu novamente e saiu, deixando o irmão pensativo. _Kiku era só meu amigo. Acho que não percebi que gostaria que ele fosse mais que isso_.

oOoOo

Kiku correu até a casa de Alfred o mais rápido que conseguiu. Quando chegou lá, foi recebido pela empregada de Arthur.

- Sinto muito, o patrão foi passar o feriado na casa de campo com os primos.

- Feriado?

Só então Kiku se lembrou do feriado de uma semana que teriam a partir do dia seguinte. Nem o americano e nem o canadense comentaram alguma coisa sobre viajar, então ele presumiu que o mais velho tinha dado a ideia em cima da hora. Ele agradeceu a informação e voltou para casa, de onde tentou ligar para o celular do namorado._ Estranho pensar nele como meu namorado depois dessa conversa com Yao. Eu não o quero mais, ainda que eu tenha que suprimir o que sinto, mas não posso deixar de avisá-lo sobre o russo_.

Não obteve sucesso em nenhuma chamada, então teve outra ideia. Ligou para Ludwig.

- _Hallo?_

- Ludwig? Sou eu, Kiku.

- _Kiku? Está tudo bem?_

- Sim. Eu preciso falar com você, pode vir até minha casa?

- _Posso. Chego daqui a quinze minutos._

O alemão chegou exatamente no tempo programado, característica forte daquela nacionalidade. Eram tão pontuais quanto os ingleses.

- Então, o que aconteceu?

- Preciso de informações. Acho que aquele russo, Ivan, é um sujeito perigoso e que Alfred pode estar correndo risco.

- De onde tirou essa ideia?

- Uma garota da sala dele comentou comigo que ele foi expulso da escola antiga por ferir outro garoto. Quero saber o que aconteceu.

- Espera aí, como é que um cara com um histórico desses conseguiu entrar na nossa escola, para começo de conversa?

Os dois pararam de falar, se olhando e pensando na mesma coisa. O japonês quebrou o silêncio.

- A família dele deve ter encoberto a história. Vamos tentar descobrir o máximo de informações possíveis.

- Certo, mas por que acha que Alfred está correndo risco?

- Oras, ele e Ivan já deixaram claro um para o outro que se odeiam. Se o que me contaram for verdade, ele pode resolver se livrar de Alfred quando der na telha.

- Entendi. Pode contar com minha ajuda.

- Obrigado. Só não conte nada a Feliciano, ok? Ele não é muito discreto.

- Feliciano não é _nada_ discreto e, de qualquer modo, eu prefiro deixá-lo fora disso.

Os dois apertaram as mãos e começaram a decidir por onde começariam.

oOoOo

- Não entendi por que quis vir para a casa de campo tão de repente. – Comentou Alfred, no banco de trás do carro de Arthur. – Achei que não tínhamos nada planejado para o feriado.

- E eu não tinha. – O inglês respondeu. – Foi ideia do Francis. – Ele indicou o francês no banco do carona.

- Não reclamem, estamos todos precisando de um descanso. Olhem, já chegamos.

Arthur estacionou o carro e foi abrir a porta da casa. Enquanto isso, Alfred começava a tirar as malas do carro e o francês foi acordar Matthew, que dormia no banco de trás. O garoto não trocara uma palavra sequer com o primo americano durante toda a viagem.

- Ei, chegamos.

- Mas já?

Ele saiu, sonolento, para ver onde estavam e perdeu o fôlego ao ver a casa do lago. Aquela casa lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Sentiu os braços de Francis em volta de si e olhou para ele.

- _Êtes-vous bien_?

- Estou bem, só estou cansado.

O rapaz sorriu, acariciando os cabelos do mais novo.

- Seu quarto já deve estar preparado. Vá dormir direito.

O canadense foi para dentro da casa e Arthur foi falar com Francis.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Matthew?

- Ele está cansado.

- Acha mesmo que foi uma boa ideia virmos para cá?

- Matthew precisa de ar fresco, Alfred precisa esfriar a cabeça, você precisa descansar e, enquanto isso, eu aproveito sua bela casa de campo.

- Seu bebedor de vinho folgado.

O francês riu, levando suas malas direto para o quarto de Arthur, sendo logo seguido por ele.

- Você tem uma excelente vista daqui.

- Eu sei, é por isso que este é meu quarto.

Os dois arrumaram suas coisas e desceram para fazer o jantar. Enquanto isso, Matthew levava suas coisas para o quarto e encontrou Alfred no caminho.

- Quer ajuda? – Ofereceu o americano.

- Não. Posso me virar sozinho.

- Tem certeza de que vai dormir sozinho?

O canadense não respondeu, apenas lançou um olhar cortante ao primo antes de bater a porta do quarto. O outro suspirou e foi procurar alguma coisa para comer.

Os dias na casa de campo transcorreram normalmente. Já tinham se passado quatro dias desde que haviam chegado e eles resolveram fazer um jantar do lado de fora, na varanda.

- Francis, eu não sei como Arthur ia sobreviver aqui se você não viesse para cozinhar. – Riu Alfred. – Íamos morrer intoxicados.

- Cale a boca, moleque. – Disse Arthur, abrindo uma garrafa de vinho. – E, se for tomar vinho, misture com água.

- Certo.

Os rapazes acabaram perdendo a noção do tempo e quatro garrafas de vinho já estavam vazias em cima da mesa. O inglês cochilava no colo do namorado, sentados no sofá da sala, o americano terminava uma taça de vinho e o canadense estava quase dormindo em cima da mesa.

- Acho melhor você subir para o quarto, _Mathieu_. Vem, eu te levo.

Francis deixou Arthur no sofá e levou o garoto para o andar de cima.

- Qualquer coisa, _appelez-moi_.

- _Oui. Merci, Francis. Bonne nuit_.

- _Bonne nuit, petit_.

O francês voltou para levar o namorado para o quarto e mandou Alfred também ir dormir. O garoto disse que já estava indo e, quando os mais velhos saíram, foi até o quarto de Matthew. Quando entrou, viu que o primo estava trocando de roupa, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama. Ele levou um susto quando viu que havia mais alguém em seu quarto.

- Alfred! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Quero falar com você. Faz quatro dias que estamos aqui e você mal fala comigo. O que há com você, Mattie?

- Eu não quero conversar sobre isso agora. Vá para o seu quarto e me deixe em paz.

Ele se virou, mas sentiu a mão do americano se fechar em seu braço com força.

- Ai...

- Me escuta, Mattie. Eu quero você.

- O quê? Alfred, você está bêbado, saia daqui. Ai!

- Eu sinto sua falta. – Ele se aproximou, sem soltar o braço do outro, e o beijou.

No instante seguinte, Alfred foi empurrado contra a parede.

- Eu já disse para me deixar em paz! – Gritou Matthew. – Eu não quero mais nada com você!

Logo, Matthew é quem estava sendo jogado contra a parede.

- Isso é mentira! – Disse Alfred, alterado, apertando com força o braço do primo.

- Ai! Me solta!

O canadense foi empurrado para sua cama e gritou quando seu braço foi torcido para trás. O americano não estava gostando de ser contrariado.

- Alfred, para, você está me machucando!

- Não vou para até você admitir que ainda me ama.

- Você está louco!

- Estou louco por você, Mattie.

Ele o virou, beijando-o violentamente. De repente, sentiu uma forte dor entre as pernas. Matthew o chutara e aproveitou o momento para empurrá-lo para fora de cama e se levantar, mas, antes que pudesse chegar até a porta, Alfred segurou sua canela, fazendo-o cair, e se arrastou para cima dele.

- Você vai me pagar por essa!

- Eu devia era ter chutado mais forte. Saia de cima de mim, agora! O que está fazendo?

Os olhos azuis-violeta se arregalaram quando o garoto percebeu que ele estava tirando seu pijama.

- Alfred, para com isso! Para, me solta! – Ele gritou, se debatendo.

- Fique quieto! Vou fazer você vai se arrepender de tudo, Matthew!

Era a primeira vez, em anos, que ele ouvia o primo chamando-o assim. Como Alfred estava bêbado, ele conseguiu se virar e deu-lhe um soco, acertando seu rosto. Furioso e com o nariz sangrando, ele avançou para cima do canadense, fechando as mãos em seu pescoço.

- Alfred...

- Eu já mandei você ficar quieto e me escutar! Eu quero você de volta e ninguém vai me impedir!

- Alfred, por favor...

Ele intensificou o aperto e aproximou seu rosto do de Matthew. Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a porta se escancarou de repente e Alfred viu Arthur e Francis, estupefatos. Arthur olhou de um primo para o outro e agarrou o americano pela gola da camisa, levantando-o no ar.

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Ele berrou, fora de si. – ESTÁ QUERENDO MATÁ-LO?

Francis, que tinha corrido para Matthew logo que o inglês tirara Alfred dali, colocou o pijama de volta nele e o pegou no colo, percebendo que a respiração do garoto estava fraca. Levou-o para seu quarto e o colocou em sua cama para reanimá-lo. Enquanto isso, o inglês tinha soltado Alfred e fechado a porta do quarto, impedindo que ele saísse.

- Arthur, me deixe sair, eu preciso... Preciso falar com Mattie...

- Alfred, você... Aposto que não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse mais cedo e bebeu vinho puro. Garoto idiota.

- Arthur...

- Me espera aqui, vou falar com Francis. – Ele levou o garoto até o banheiro, dando-lhe um bocado de papel higiênico. – Coloque isso no nariz. Não saia daqui.

Ele saiu, fechando a porta em seguida, e encontrou o francês no corredor.

- Como está Matthew?

- Consciente. Ainda está um pouco assustado, mas vai ficar bem. Ele fez um belo estrago no rosto de Alfred.

- Eu vi. Eu bem que te disse que os garotos estavam brigando.

- Ora, Arthur, você estava dormindo quando te levei pro quarto e mais para lá do que para cá quando me disse que tinha ouvido gritos dos meninos.

- Você deveria ter me escutado, mas você nunca me escuta.

- Arthur, não começa...

- Não quero nem saber o que poderia ter acontecido com Matthew se não tivéssemos chegado! – Ele estava quase gritando. – Francis, você tem noção disso? Ele poderia...

- Chega, Arthur! _Tais-toi_! Eu vou dormir com _Mathieu_ hoje e você fica com Alfred.

O francês começou a andar na direção do quarto, mas foi segurado pelo outro.

- Espera aí, você acha mesmo que vou deixar você dormir com Matthew?

Ele balançou a cabeça num gesto de impaciência.

- Olha, você entende o Alfred melhor que eu e, querendo ou não, eu entendo _Mathieu_ melhor que você. Tente conversar com Alfred.

Francis deu um beijo em Arthur antes de voltar para o quarto principal. O inglês voltou para o quarto em que Alfred esperava e ficou surpreso ao ver o garoto sentado no chão com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado.

- Alfred?

- Eu sou um idiota. – O americano começou a falar. – Eu prometi a Mattie que o protegeria e olha o que eu fiz com ele.

- Não vou falar que a culpa não foi sua, pois eu avisei que não era para você tomar vinho puro.

- Era para eu ser o herói dele, como eu sempre fui. Eu me lembro...

- Se lembra do quê? – Arthur achou que o primo já estava delirando por causa do álcool, mas achou melhor deixar que ele desabafasse.

- Mattie chegou lá em casa e não disse uma palavra durante o dia inteiro. De noite, ele foi até meu quarto carregando aquele ursinho de pelúcia que ele sempre carregava para todo canto. – Alfred espalhou sangue em seu rosto ao tentar limpar o nariz. – E então ele chorou. Acho que estava se segurando desde que saiu do Canadá. Eu o abracei e prometi que o protegeria. Eu era o herói dele... Quando foi que isso acabou?

Arthur não sabia o que dizer.

- Alfred... Se lembra do que eu te disse uma vez? Talvez não seja tarde demais para consertar as coisas.

- Você acha?

- Não sei. Eu disse talvez. Mas nada te impede de tentar.

Arthur se surpreendeu quando Alfred o abraçou de repente, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. O inglês sorriu, pegando alguns lenços para limpar o rosto do garoto e, depois, o colocou na cama. O americano logo estava apagado.

No outro quarto, Francis acariciava os cabelos de Matthew, que estava deitado com a cabeça em seu colo. O jovem canadense levara um tempo para se acalmar depois de ser reanimado e agora abraçava um travesseiro.

- Está mais calmo agora, _Mathieu_?

- Acho que sim. – Ele respondeu em voz baixa. – Francis...

- _Oui_?

- _Pourqoi_?

O francês ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder. Ele sabia muito bem o motivo pelo qual o garoto perguntava por que. Matthew sentiu os braços de Francis em volta de si e se aconchegou a eles.

- _Je ne sais pas_. Eu não sei, _petit_.

- Não me deixe dormir sozinho hoje. – Ele disse, quase num sussurro.

O mais velho colocou-o na cama e se deitou ao seu lado.

- Estou aqui.

oOoOo

Na segunda-feira depois do feriado, Kiku notou que Alfred não estava com uma cara muito boa. Antes de comentar o que descobrira sobre o garoto russo do terceiro ano, ele resolveu perguntar o que acontecera com o americano.

- Não foi nada.

- Nada não o deixaria com essa cara, Alfred.

- Kiku...

- Estou preocupado com você.

- Eu não mereço isso.

Os dois tinham saído juntos depois da aula e conversavam no banco da praça perto da casa de Kiku. O mesmo em que uma noite se sentaram para olhar as estrelas.

- Alfred...

- Eu viajei com Arthur, Francis e Mattie. Nós dois brigamos e acho que ele quebrou meu nariz. – Ele riu rapidamente depois de dizer isso.

- Bem que eu achei que tinha alguma coisa estranha com seu nariz. O que mais aconteceu?

O americano suspirou.

- Deve ter sido a nossa pior briga, Mattie não quer nem olhar na minha cara.

- Nossa. Eu sinto muito, Alfred.

O japonês abraçou o loiro, que encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ficaram assim, em silêncio, por alguns minutos até o moreno se lembrar.

- Ah, tem uma coisa que quero te dizer.

- Sobre o quê?

- Se lembra daquele russo do terceiro ano B?

- O que tem aquele idiota?

- Se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado com ele.

Alfred riu.

- Kiku, eu posso dar uma surra nele quando eu quiser.

- É sério, Alfred. Me contaram que ele foi expulso de outra escola por ter ferido um aluno. Não sei como ele conseguiu entrar na nossa escola com isso no histórico.

- A família dele deve ter muita grana. Devem ser da máfia, eu sabia que ele tinha um ar estranho. Você sabe o que aconteceu?

- Provavelmente deve ter sido um desafeto. Mei Wang, minha amiga que é colega dele, descobriu quem é esse garoto. Acho que deveríamos tentar descobrir o que aconteceu.

- Concordo com você. É sempre bom saber com quem estamos lidando. Quem mais sabe disso?

- Só eu, você e Ludwig.

- Kiku... – Alfred sorriu. – Parece que temos um mistério para desvendar.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Só posso dizer que a fic está caminhando para seu final. Reviews?


	8. Sangue

**7. Sangue**

O tempo estava ficando cada vez mais frio a medida que o inverno se aproximava. Para o desgosto de Alfred, Ivan parecia ter se tornado mais amigo de Matthew. O americano tinha certeza que os dois garotos estavam fazendo isso apenas para provocá-lo, já que seu primo sabia que ele e o russo se odiavam e este tinha noção de que Alfred sentia alguma coisa pelo canadense, uma vez que ele o atacara daquela vez depois de Ivan usar o garoto para provocá-lo. Ludwig e Kiku também pareciam preocupados, mas não tiveram sucesso ao tentar falar com Matthew.

- Aposto que vocês estão me falando isso porque Alfred mandou. – Ele disse, irritado, quando Kiku foi lhe contar sobre o russo. – E se Ludwig está preocupado com a possibilidade de eu trair Gilbert, saiba que já falei mil vezes que somos apenas amigos.

- Não é isso, Matthew...

- Diga ao Alfred para me deixar em paz, se ele não quiser que eu o acerte novamente. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho que conversar com Feliciano.

O loiro saiu em direção a onde estavam os gêmeos, deixando Kiku sem saber o que fazer. Ludwig se aproximou, colocando a mão no ombro do japonês.

- Deixe-o. Vamos ficar de olho, caso aconteça alguma coisa.

- Certo. E você, descobriu alguma coisa sobre o garoto da outra escola?

- Sim. Vou esperar você e Alfred depois da aula para entrarmos em contato com ele, ok?

- Ok.

Após o término das aulas, como combinado, os três garotos se encontraram ao lado da escola. Alfred foi o primeiro a falar.

- O que você descobriu, Ludwig?

- Descobri de qual escola Ivan veio e quem foi o garoto que ele feriu antes de ser expulso. Fica do outro lado da cidade.

- Isso é um problema. – Disse o americano, antes de olhar para os outros dois. – Teremos que matar aula se quisermos ir até lá conversar com esse garoto.

- Matar aula? – Kiku se assustou. – Isso não é nada bom, Alfred.

- Eu também não gosto da ideia, mas temos que fazer isso. – Disse Ludwig. – Meu irmão me encobre, ele vive dizendo que eu preciso sair um pouco da linha.

- Arthur não ficaria espantado com meu comportamento, mas ele precisa ficar sabendo. Temos que dar um jeito de encobrir Kiku. Eu poderia falar com Mattie, mas ele finge que não me escuta.

- Eu posso falar com Feliciano.

- Boa, Ludwig! – Alfred riu. – Então, saímos mais cedo e nos encontramos aqui amanhã?

Os outros concordaram.

No dia seguinte, Alfred fingiu estar passando mal para ser liberado e Ludwig deu a desculpa de que o levaria para sua casa, já que seu irmão poderia cuidar dele. Kiku disse que apenas acompanharia o namorado até a casa do alemão. Os três pegaram o metrô e, depois de uma longa viagem, tendo inclusive de trocar de linha, chegaram a onde ficava a escola. Esperaram um pouco pelo horário de saída e ficaram observando os alunos que deixavam o prédio.

Não demorou muito para Ludwig indicar um garoto de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros que caminhava ao lado de outros três e parecia estar sendo perturbado por um deles. Alfred tomou a iniciativa de ir até eles, seguido de perto pelos outros dois.

- Ei, você!

O garoto parou, estranhando. O loiro que o perturbava parou de incomodá-lo e olhou para o americano.

- O que vocês querem? Tipo, não estão vendo que ele está totalmente ocupado? – Disse, abraçando o braço direito dele.

- Feliks, pare com isso. – Ele tentou se soltar. – Quem são vocês e o que querem comigo?

Os outros dois, um loiro alto, de óculos, e um que parecia ser o mais novo, pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ludwig se adiantou.

- Só queremos conversar. Tem um minuto?

Ele olhou para os amigos. O mais alto chegou perto.

- Podemos ir junto?

- Sim.

- Então acho que podemos ir. – Disse o loirinho que ainda estava pendurado no braço do outro. – E, tipo, vocês totalmente podem pagar uma bebida para nós, né?

- Não liguem para o que ele diz. – O outro sorriu, sem graça. – Vamos?

Os sete garotos se sentaram em uma lanchonete próxima e Alfred aproveitou para comprar um hambúrguer. Ludwig foi o primeiro a falar.

- Por acaso vocês conhecem um garoto russo chamado Ivan? Ele tem dezoito anos e parece que estudava aqui até pouco tempo atrás.

- I-Ivan? – O garoto de cabelos castanhos ficou pálido. – O-O que vocês querem?

O menor também aprecia assustado. O alemão continuou.

- Quero saber por que ele o atacou.

- Como sabem disso? – Ele disse, quase gritando. – Ele os mandou virem atrás de mim?

- Tipo, dá pra vocês totalmente explicarem isso? Estão assustando meu namorado. – Feliks parecia irritado.

Kiku interviu.

- Não, não estamos a mando dele. Sabemos que ele o atacou porque alguém da sala dele comentou comigo e viemos atrás de vocês porque estamos com medo que ele ataque um de nossos amigos.

O japonês voltou seus olhos para Alfred. Os outros garotos pareciam mais tranquilos agora.

- Bem... Não sei o que posso fazer para ajudá-los, mas farei o possível. – Ele estendeu a mão. – Meu nome é Toris e estes são Feliks, Eduard e Raivis.

- Eu sou Kiku. – Disse, apertando a mão estendida. – Estes são Ludwig e Alfred. Pode nos contar o que aconteceu?

Toris olhou rapidamente para os amigos. Raivis, o menor, ainda parecia assustado.

- Ivan chegou na escola no começo do ano. Ele logo fez amizade comigo e com Raivis. Eduard sempre foi mais quieto, então ele quase nunca era lembrado. Feliks não foi com a cara dele, mas eu não achei estranho, já que ele nunca vai com a cara de ninguém.

- Mentira, eu sou uma pessoa totalmente sociável.

- O fato é que um dia ele nos chamou, eu e Raivis, atrás da escola, dizendo que queria nos mostrar uma coisa. Então, ele me empurrou contra a parede e disse que iria me marcar para sermos da mesma equipe. Eu fiquei assustado, mas ele era bem mais forte que eu. Raivis estava paralisado...

Toris fechou os olhos, detestando se lembrar daquilo. Eduard, o mais alto, disse:

- Por que não mostra a eles? É mais fácil.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Feliks puxou o braço esquerdo do namorado e levantou a manga da blusa, exibindo uma cicatriz na parte interna do cotovelo. Kiku ofegou, Ludwig arregalou os olhos e Alfred chegou mais perto para olhar.

- Nossa. – Disse o americano. – O que ele fez aqui?

Raivis finalmente abriu a boca.

- Ele tirou um punhal com umas inscrições estranhas do bolso do casaco e enfiou no braço dele. Só então eu consegui correr para chamar alguém, antes que eu fosse o próximo.

- Isso atingiu alguns nervos de Toris. – Disse Eduard. – Mostre a eles.

Toris mostrou as duas mãos e, enquanto a direita se movimentava normalmente, a esquerda parecia ter dificuldade em se movimentar.

- A probabilidade de voltar ao normal é muito remota. – Disse ele, abaixando a manga da blusa. – Eu nunca pensei que Ivan fosse esse tipo de pessoa. Quando os professores chegaram e o levaram, ele não esboçava nenhuma reação. Ele parece louco.

Os garotos terminaram a conversa e Alfred pagou lanches para todos, para a felicidade de Feliks. Enquanto voltavam para casa, no metrô, os três iam conversando sobre o que haviam descoberto. Na verdade, Ludwig conversava com Alfred, uma vez que Kiku estava quieto, pensativo.

oOoOo

- Está realmente frio, não? – Disse Matthew, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Ivan.

Faltava uma semana para o recesso de fim de ano e os dois estavam indo até a biblioteca. A neve já começava a cair aos poucos.

- Não sinto tanto. – O russo respondeu. – De onde eu vim faz muito mais frio. Sabe, Matthew, você é um cara legal.

- Você acha?

- Acho. Tanto que quero te mostrar uma coisa. Pode vir comigo amanhã, depois da aula, até minha casa?

O canadense ficou apreensivo.

- Até sua casa? Não acha muito...

Ivan riu.

- Não se preocupe. Somos só amigos, lembra?

- Certo. – Matthew sorriu.

oOoOo

Kiku ficou um bom tempo pensando na conversa que tiveram com Toris e, toda vez que Alfred e Ivan se encaravam, ele e Ludwig ficavam por perto para interferir caso fosse necessário. _Isso não faz sentido_, pensava o japonês. _Deve ter algum ponto que não prestei atenção_. Ele estava saindo da escola quando viu Matthew se despedindo de Feliciano, dizendo que o encontraria mais tarde para comerem pasta, e indo na direção de Ivan, que o aguardava. Quando os dois saíram, Kiku foi falar com o italiano.

- Feliciano, você sabe onde Matthew foi?

- Vee, ele saiu com o Ivan, eles são amigos. Matthew disse que Ivan queria mostrar alguma coisa a ele e que depois vai passar lá em casa para me ajudar a fazer pasta para o jantar. Quer jantar com a gente? Ludwig e Gilbert também vão.

- Obrigado, Feliciano, mas eu vou... – O japonês parou, de repente, percebendo uma coisa. – Eu preciso falar com Alfred e Ludwig, sabe onde eles estão?

- Ludwig já foi para casa e Alfred... Olha, ele está ali. – Ele apontou, alegre.

Kiku agradeceu e correu na direção do americano.

- Alfred! Alfred, tem uma coisa que não percebemos!

- Espera ai, calma, Kiku. Do que você está falando?

- Você se lembra de Toris, não lembra? Ele era _amigo_ de Ivan, não inimigo. Você e Ivan se odeiam e, ultimamente ele tem andado mais com...

- Mattie. – Disse o americano com os olhos arregalados, percebendo a falha no raciocínio. – Kiku, onde Mattie está?

- Feliciano disse que ele saiu com Ivan.

- Droga! Eu vou atrás deles. Mattie é quem está correndo perigo, não eu. Como pude ser tão idiota?

Alfred começou a correr assim que Kiku indicou para onde eles tinham ido. O japonês tentou acompanhá-lo.

- Eu vou com você.

- De jeito nenhum! Não quero que nada aconteça com você.

- Alfred...

- Você fica, Kiku!

Ele parou, deixando o loiro seguir sozinho.

- Vou avisar Ludwig. Não vou deixar Alfred lidar sozinho com Ivan.

oOoOo

- Ivan, onde exatamente estamos indo?

- Estamos quase chegando, Matthew.

Matthew parou de andar. Estava achando aquilo muito estranho. Estavam numa região de pouco movimento e as poucas pessoas que passavam por ali pareciam estranhas.

- Você mora por aqui?

O russo sorriu, parecendo tranquilo.

- Não. Na verdade, queria perguntar se você quer jogar um jogo comigo, Matthew.

- Que tipo de jogo?

- Um jogo. Você pode entrar na minha equipe, se quiser. Tenho muita gente do meu lado.

O canadense recuou alguns passos.

- Eu... Eu acho melhor não, Ivan. Você disse que íamos até sua casa.

- Mas nós vamos. Só que antes eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

O russo mexeu no bolso do casaco, procurando alguma coisa.

- Eu acho melhor a gente ir logo. Esse lugar é estranho.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Vai ser rápido.

- O que é isso? – Matthew gritou, olhando com os olhos arregalados para o punhal na mão de Ivan.

- Como eu te disse, vai ser rápido. Você não vai sentir nada.

- Fique longe de mim!

Matthew se virou e saiu correndo. Ivan apenas sorria. Não demorou muito para o canadense perceber que estava perdido. Nunca tinha ido para aquele lado da cidade e tinha a sensação de estar andando em círculos, sem contar que não tinha coragem de perguntar a ninguém ali sobre a estação de metrô e não via nenhuma placa. Encostou-se na parede de um prédio, sentindo falta de ar. O frio que fazia também não ajudava em nada. Pegou o celular para ligar para Francis, o primeiro que lhe veio à cabeça, mas não teve tempo de apertar a tecla de discagem, pois Ivan apareceu de repente e atingiu sua cabeça com um cano, fazendo-o perder a consciência.

Quando Matthew acordou, estava sentado no chão de uma velha quadra, ainda naquela região estranha. Suas mãos estavam amarradas na grade acima de sua cabeça e ele sentia algo morno escorrer por seu rosto. Olhou para baixo e viu gotas vermelhas manchando o chão. _Sangue. É por isso que minha cabeça está doendo desse jeito_.

- Eu não queria ter te machucado, Matthew, mas você fugiu. – O garoto se sobressaltou com a voz de Ivan. – Você não deveria fugir, afinal, somos amigos.

- Talvez não sejamos mais. O que você quer?

- Não seja tão chato. Apenas quero você na minha equipe.

- Mas eu não quero!

- Ah, você não ia querer ficar contra mim. Você não iria gostar nem um pouco.

O russo segurava o punhal de forma ameaçadora, mas ainda parecia extremamente calmo. Ele passou a lâmina bem próximo ao pescoço de Matthew.

- P-pare...

- Não precisa ficar com medo, não vou te machucar. Está doendo?

Ivan encostou o dedo no corte que fizera no supercílio direito de Matthew quando o atingira com o cano, fazendo-o gritar.

- Pare... Por favor... – Ele disse, ofegante.

O outro riu antes de abrir o casaco do garoto.

- Se importa se eu tirar seu casaco?

Antes que o canadense pudesse responder alguma coisa, eles ouviram alguém gritar:

- TIRE AS MÃOS DE CIMA DELE, DESGRAÇADO!

Ivan se virou e se levantou, vendo Alfred, que parecia ter chegado correndo. O americano recuperou o fôlego rapidamente e partiu para cima do russo, desferindo um soco em cheio em seu rosto, derrubando-o. Então, foi até seu primo.

- Mattie... O que ele fez com você?

- Alfred...

O garoto parecia prestes a chorar, esquecera toda a raiva que tinha dele, agradecido por Alfred tê-lo encontrado, mas arregalou os olhos ao ver Ivan correr para cima dele.

- Alfred, cuidado!

Se Matthew não tivesse gritado, Alfred teria sido pego de surpresa. O canadense viu, para seu terror, que o russo ainda segurava o punhal, mas, incrivelmente, não tentava atingir o americano com ele. Naquele momento, viu alguém vir correndo na direção em que eles estavam e reconheceu Kiku e Ludwig. Antes que pudesse gritar para chamar a atenção deles, viu a lâmina de Ivan desaparecer no peito de Alfred.

- ALFRED! NÃÃÃÃOOOO!

Matthew viu, aterrorizado, seu primo cair de joelhos e tombar para o lado com a mão sobre o ferimento.

- Tsc. – O russo reclamou, vendo a lâmina suja de sangue. – Eu não deveria ter sujado isso, meu pai vai me matar. Você não deveria ter se intrometido, americano maldito.

Ivan começou a andar na direção de Alfred, mas foi impedido por Ludwig e Gilbert, que tinha vindo com o irmão. Kiku soltou Matthew, que correu até o primo.

- Alfred! Alfred, acorda!

O americano não se mexia. Matthew chorava, desesperado, segurando sua mão. Suas lágrimas se misturavam ao sangue que ainda escorria do corte e caíam sobre o peito de Alfred. O japonês colocou os dedos no pescoço do loiro e gritou para os alemães:

- Ele ainda está vivo! Chamem ajuda!

Como Gilbert era o mais forte, ele continuou segurando Ivan enquanto seu irmão mais novo pegava o celular. Para surpresa e alívio dos garotos, o americano abriu os olhos.

- M-Mattie...

- Alfred! Você vai ficar bem. – O canadense disse, entre soluços. – Não me deixe... Alfred, não me deixe...

Ele sorriu, segurando as mãos de Matthew, mas logo as soltou, perdendo a consciência e fazendo o primo se desesperar ainda mais.

oOoOo

_Droga. Aquele maldito me pegou de surpresa. Meu peito dói, não consigo respirar direito. Será que é assim que Mattie se sente quando tem aquelas crises? Mattie... Consigo ouvir sua voz. Está gritando e... Está chorando? Não chore, Mattie, eu estou aqui. Eu sempre vou te proteger, não vou quebrar minha promessa. Não queria fazer você chorar outra vez, eu nunca quis fazer você chorar. Eu me perguntava o que eu fiz de errado. Tudo. Eu fiz tudo errado. Errei com você, errei com Kiku... Fiz vocês sofrerem... Como foi que eu acabei assim? Acho que foi porque eu tentei negar que o amava, Mattie. Tentei parecer forte, mas acabei estragando tudo. Arthur estava certo. Você me amava e eu o menosprezei. Não dei importância. Te deixei de lado e procurei outro. Ainda assim fiquei irritado quando você também encontrou outra pessoa. Como você mesmo disse uma vez, alguém que se importa mais com seus sentimentos. Eu fiquei irritado por não ter sido eu a cumprir esse papel, ainda que me recusasse a admitir isso. Sinto muito por tudo que fiz você passar por minha causa, Mattie. Com dificuldade, consegui abrir meus olhos e ver seu rosto. Como eu gostaria de ter impedido esse desgraçado de machucá-lo._

- M-Mattie...

_Ouço você me chamar. Você ainda chora. Quero acariciar seu rosto, mas apenas consigo alcançar suas mãos. Quero falar com você, mas não consigo. Estou muito fraco. Mattie... Não chore mais, Mattie..._

oOoOo

O resgate não demorou a chegar. Kiku sentia as lágrimas escorrerem em seu rosto enquanto abraçava Matthew, segurando-o. Ele ainda gritava, chamando por Alfred. O japonês percebeu que o garoto ofegava e sua voz ficava cada vez mais fraca, até cair desmaiado em seus braços.

- Matthew! Essa não...

Ivan foi levado para a delegacia. Gilbert foi avisar Arthur e Ludwig foi com Kiku até o hospital, acompanhando os garotos norte-americanos. Na sala de espera, o japonês encostou a cabeça no ombro de Ludwig.

- Kiku?

- Desculpe. Estou muito cansado.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. O alemão foi o primeiro a falar.

- Não se preocupe, eles vão ficar bem.

- O quê?

- Pode ter certeza. Ele vão sair dessa.

- Eu espero que sim.

Kiku sorriu para o amigo, mas se virou quando ouviu um barulho no corredor. De repente, Arthur chegou correndo e segurou os ombros de Ludwig.

- Onde estão Matthew e Alfred? O que aconteceu? Eles estão bem?

Gilbert surgiu logo atrás, acompanhado de Francis.

- Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com _Mathieu_! – Disse o francês, se juntando a Arthur.

- Ei, deixem o meu irmão em paz! – Gilbert interferiu. – Ludwig sabe tanto quanto eu sobre o que aconteceu, vocês não vão conseguir nenhuma informação nova com ele.

O inglês soltou o garoto e desabou em uma cadeira, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Francis se aproximou dele.

- Arthur, se acalme. Logo virão esclarecer as coisas.

Não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse. Por ser o guardião dos garotos, Arthur foi chamado a uma sala separada onde recebeu a maior parte das informações que queria. Depois, foi levado para ver os primos.

Alfred tivera muita sorte, pois por pouco seu pulmão não fora perfurado. A intervenção cirúrgica necessária fora simples e a hemorragia fora contida em pouco tempo. Matthew teve o corte no supercílio suturado sem maiores problemas, mas respirava com ajuda de aparelhos. Os dois estavam agora no mesmo quarto. Arthur voltou para onde os outros o esperavam e contou como eles estavam. Logo foi abraçado por Francis.

- Que bom que eles estão bem. Ah, Arthur, eu fiquei tão preocupado...

- Eu também. Agora quero saber o que aconteceu.

Ele olhou para Ludwig e Kiku, que pareciam mais calmos depois de ouvir sobre o estado dos amigos. O japonês começou a contar desde o momento em que descobriram sobre Toris e o que Ivan havia feito com ele.

- ...Então, quando caí na real de que Alfred não era o alvo visado, fui avisá-lo e ele foi sozinho atrás de Matthew. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas quando cheguei com Ludwig e Gilbert, Ivan tinha acabado de apunhalar o peito de Alfred. Matthew estava preso e já estava machucado. Não sei como aquele russo o machucou, mas estava sangrando muito. Ele se desesperou quando Alfred caiu e, quando eu o soltei, ele correu para onde ele estava. Eu não percebi quando Matthew começou a passar mal, ele estava muito alterado. Só me dei conta quando ele desmaiou.

Kiku parou de falar, olhando para os outros como se esperasse mais alguma pergunta. Arthur colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Tudo bem, Kiku. Obrigado.

Mais tarde, apenas Arthur e Francis ainda estavam ali. Gilbert levara os outros garotos para casa e dissera ao francês para que os avisasse quando Alfred e Matthew acordassem. O casal estava no quarto com os primos e já passava de meia noite quando Alfred acordou.

- Arthur? Francis?

- Alfred! – Arthur correu para segurar a mão do garoto. – Como está se sentindo?

- Estou bem, eu acho. Onde está Mattie? Ele está bem?

- Na cama do lado. Ainda não acordou.

O americano olhou para o lado e, ao ver o primo na outra cama, tentou se levantar rapidamente, mas voltou a se deitar ao sentir o peito doer.

- Ei, se acalma. – Arthur passou a mão nos cabelos dele. – Você passou por uma cirurgia, tem que ficar quieto.

- Eu quero ver Mattie.

- Ele está aqui ao seu lado, você pode vê-lo, mas não tente se levantar rápido desse jeito ou vai arrebentar seus pontos. Você teve sorte, a lâmina passou a centímetros de perfurar seu pulmão.

Alfred arregalou os olhos, levando a mão ao peito. Por pouco não tinha morrido. Ele voltou a olhar para Arthur.

- Por que Mattie parece pior que eu? Eu não estou ligado a tantos aparelhos.

O inglês suspirou e segurou a mão do garoto.

- Matthew teve uma crise muito forte. Não conseguiram reanimá-lo. Kiku me contou que ele estava desesperado, alterado demais.

- Ele... Ele vai morrer?

- Alfred... – Ele não sabia o que responder. Não queria mentir para o americano, mas também não queria assustá-lo. – Eu não sei se Matthew vai morrer. Não vou te enganar dizendo que não há essa chance, mas as chances dele ficar bem são melhores.

- Mattie... Isso é tudo culpa minha. – Ele disse, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Francis se aproximou.

- Não se culpe assim, Alfred. Eu tenho certeza que _Mathieu_ vai acordar e, quando isso acontecer, apenas cuide dele como você sempre fez. Eu sei que você fez um monte de burrada, mas quem nunca fez? Olha quantas vezes Arthur briga comigo. Esse é um bom momento para você pensar sobre o que vai fazer a partir de agora, para tentar começar de novo. Vocês têm uma história juntos.

O americano sorriu e olhou para a cama ao lado. Talvez ele devesse aproveitar essa chance. Os dois mais velhos esperaram que ele dormisse novamente para conversar.

- Francis...

- _Oui_?

- Eu estou com medo. Primeiro pensei que ia perder Alfred e agora estou com medo de perder Matthew. Acho que não cuidei direito desses garotos como deveria, sem contar que passei a responsabilidade sobre Matthew para você.

- _Mathieu_ foi morar comigo porque quis e foi por causa de Alfred. Ele nunca reclamou de você, nem quando tinha que cozinhar para você. Você não fez nada de errado, Arthur.

- Eu fiz, sim. Francis, eu nunca te contei, mas Matthew quis morar com você porque descobriu que Alfred dormiu comigo.

O francês olhou espantado para o outro, mas, para surpresa dele, começou a rir.

- Do que está rindo?

- Não posso dizer nada sobre isso. Agora vou ter que te contar: eu dormi com _Mathieu_ antes dele começar a sair com Gilbert.

- Você o quê? Ora, seu...

- Você não pode falar nada.

Arthur se segurou para não xingar o namorado, que ria novamente. Francis o puxou para o sofá do quarto.

- _Mathieu_ vai ficar bem e Alfred já está. Agora você precisa dormir, seu ser irritante.

Ele o abraçou antes que pudesse ouvir qualquer reclamação. Dormiram juntos no sofá.

oOoOo

**N/A:** O próximo capítulo já é o último. Reviews?


	9. E as coisas se ajeitam Ou não

**8. E as coisas se ajeitam... Ou não**

Matthew acordou na tarde seguinte e viu Alfred dormindo na cama ao lado. Ficou aliviado ao ver que, ao contrário dele, o primo não estava ligado a nenhum aparelho. Tentou falar, mas sua voz saiu abafada por causa da máscara de oxigênio.

- Alfred... Alfred!

O americano não estava realmente dormindo, apenas descansava, então ouviu o primo chamando e se levantou na mesma hora.

- Mattie! Ai...

Ele se curvou, devido ao corte no peito, que ainda doía.

- Alfred, você está bem? – O outro perguntou, assustado.

- Estou, não se preocupe comigo, Mattie. Quero saber se _você_ está bem.

- Estou. Ah, Alfred, eu pensei... Eu pensei que você...

Alfred viu os olhos azuis-violeta marejarem. Ele se levantou devagar, foi até a outra cama e segurou a mão do canadense.

- Shh. Não chore, Mattie. Eu... Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito por tudo que te fiz passar.

Matthew escutava em silêncio. Nunca ouvira o primo se desculpar a sério por alguma coisa. Ele continuou:

- Eu prometi que iria te proteger, mas acabei te machucando. E só depois eu tive noção que... Mattie, quando eu acordei, pensei que ia perder você. Tanta coisa passou pela minha cabeça até agora. Eu preciso te dizer, antes que seja tarde demais. Não sei como demorei tanto para ter noção... Para ter noção de que... Eu te amo, Mattie!

O garoto ficou sem palavras. _Alfred está realmente se declarando para mim? Acho que a pancada que levei na cabeça foi forte demais e ainda estou delirando_.

- Está falando sério, Alfred?

- Mais do que nunca estive.

Para surpresa do americano, Matthew começou a rir.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Me lembrei de uma coisa que Feliciano me disse uma vez e que é a mais pura verdade. _Às vezes é mais fácil perceber os outros do que o que está em volta de nós mesmos_.

Alfred passou a mão nos cabelos do primo. O italiano estava mais do que certo, na opinião dele.

- Mattie... Você ainda me odeia?

- Eu só estava com raiva de você. _Muita_ raiva, admito, mas acredite, nunca deixei de te amar.

Com cuidado, Alfred abraçou Matthew e deu um beijo em sua testa. Os garotos nem reparam que a porta do quarto estava entreaberta.

- Francis, você é tão imaturo. – Reclamava Arthur, vendo o namorado espiar dentro do quarto.

- Ah, _tais-toi_. Eu estava esperando por isso há um tempão.

- Agora que já viu, pode deixar os garotos em paz?

- Eles nem sabem que estou vendo. Venha ver você também.

O inglês revirou os olhos e puxou o outro para longe da porta.

- Chega. O importante é que sabemos que Matthew acordou e os dois estão bem agora. Não temos mais nada para verificar.

Francis fez uma cara emburrada antes de puxar Arthur para junto de si.

- Você não se cansa de ser tão irritante?

- E você, não se cansa de ser tão tarado?

- Er... C-Com licença...

Os dois pararam e se viraram para ver quem falava com eles. Uma jovem loira de cabelos bem curtos e peitos exageradamente grandes parecia querer dizer alguma coisa. O francês soltou o namorado e foi falar com ela.

- Em que posso ajudar, _mademoiselle_? – Disse em seu tom sedutor.

Arthur revirou os olhos e deu um cutucão discreto em Francis. A garota ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Eu estou procurando Arthur Kirkland.

- Sou eu. – O inglês deu um passo a frente, estranhando que ela tivesse procurando por ele, já que nunca a vira em lugar nenhum e reparando também que ela tinha um sotaque diferente.

- Meu nome é Katyusha. – Ela parecia sem jeito, pensando no que dizer. – Eu vim me desculpar pelo que meu irmãozinho fez.

- O que? – Ele demorou um pouco para entender. – Como assim, você é irmã daquele russo maluco?

- Eu sinto muito... Eu pensei que Ivan tinha aprendido a se comportar. Por favor, podem me dizer como estão os garotos? Eles são seus irmãos?

- São meus primos e eles estão bem. Cuido deles desde que perderam os pais.

Katyusha segurou a mão de Arthur, fazendo-o corar levemente.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. Meus pais sempre foram meio... Ausentes, sabe, e eu cuido dos meus dois irmãozinhos. Cuidava, já que Natalya foi mandada para o reformatório e agora estou mandando Ivan de volta para a Rússia para ficar com meus pais.

_Céus, que família de doidos_! Pensou o inglês. A garota continuou:

- Acho que esse comportamento deles é por causa dos meus pais. – Ela baixou a voz. – Papai é ex-KGB e mamãe veio de uma família bem... _Tradicional_, sabe. – Ela nem percebeu as caras de horror dos rapazes. – Deve ser por isso que Natalya tem mania de perseguição e Ivan quer fazer com que os amigos dele entrem para a "equipe" dele.

- Certo... – Francis achou melhor interromper antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa comprometedora. – Nós entendemos.

Katyusha conversou mais um pouco com os dois e deu uma olhada nos garotos antes de ir embora. Arthur ainda parecia espantado.

- Nunca mais reclamo da minha família, sério. Essa, sim, é uma família de doidos. Credo.

Alfred teve que se controlar para não rir muito por causa de seu corte. Apesar de Arthur dizer que ele deveria ficar deitado em sua cama, ele ainda estava sentado na cama de Matthew, segurando a mão do primo.

Não demorou muito para que recebessem mais visitas. Feliciano, Lovino, Kiku, Ludwig, Gilbert e Antonio apareceram mais tarde, mas tiveram que entrar em pequenos grupos, pois não poderiam ficar todos dentro do quarto ao mesmo tempo. Kiku estava completamente sem graça de falar com Alfred depois do que acontecera e o americano falava como se nada tivesse acontecido entre os dois. Matthew percebeu e chamou o japonês mais para perto de sua cama, para falar apenas com ele.

- Gostaria que Alfred não o tratasse assim. Eu sei bem como é, é tão desagradável. Vou tentar fazê-lo prestar atenção nisso.

- Tudo bem, Matthew. Ele é assim mesmo. Você me disse uma vez que tinha medo de que ele passasse a me tratar assim caso terminássemos, mas não podemos mudar o jeito dele.

- Isso não é certo, Kiku.

- Eu sei. Mas está tudo bem, eu vou superar isso.

Gilbert parecia bem mais tranquilo. Conversou animadamente com Matthew, provocando um pouco de ciúmes no americano. Antes de sair, ele ainda comentou:

- Se alguma coisa der errado, me procure. Vou deixar reservado um espaço na minha cama para você.

O alemão saiu rindo do quarto, deixando um canadense bastante corado e Alfred irritado.

oOoOo

Os garotos não demoraram muitos dias para receber alta. Para surpresa de Francis, Matthew manifestou o desejo de voltar a morar com Arthur.

- Mas _Mathieu_, você estava tão bem lá em casa.

- Eu, sei, mas acho que quero voltar. Posso passar os fins de semana com você, se quiser.

- Ei, não fique falando como se eu e Francis fôssemos um casal divorciado. – Arthur interferiu. – E eu acho que não vou deixar você voltar para lá agora.

- Por que não?

- Ora, _Mathieu_, Arthur está com medo de que você divida a cama comigo outra vez.

- O QUÊ? – Alfred se virou para o primo. – Como você dormiu com o Francis?

- Do mesmo jeito que você dormiu com o Arthur. Estamos quites.

Nenhum deles fez mais comentários sobre o assunto e ficou combinado que a mudança seria no próximo fim de semana. Quando a semana terminou, Francis levou a maior parte das coisas do canadense de volta para a casa de Arthur.

- Deixei algumas coisinhas lá, caso você queira passar algum fim de semana comigo.

Logo ele estava novamente alojado no mesmo quarto de Alfred, na mesma cama de antes. À noite, enquanto se preparavam para dormir, o americano pegou uma toalha e se virou para o outro.

- Vou tomar um banho. Não demoro, ok?

- Ok.

Alfred sentia a água quente caindo sobre si enquanto pensava em quantas voltas ele tinha dado. Esse não seria o último conflito entre ele e Matthew, ele sabia disso, mas estava decidido a evitar uma próxima vez o máximo possível. Ainda estava pensando nisso quando ouviu a porta do banheiro.

- Alfred?

- Mattie? O que foi?

- É que você estava demorando... E eu também queria tomar banho.

O americano abriu a porta do boxe e viu Matthew, só de toalha. Ele riu.

- Oras, vem cá.

- Tem certeza?

- Vem, Mattie.

O garoto sorriu, pendurou a toalha e entrou no boxe, empurrando Alfred um pouco para o lado e deixando a água cair sobre seu corpo. Seus olhos pararam por um momento na cicatriz no peito de Alfred.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

O americano passou o dedo levemente pela cicatriz no supercílio do outro.

- Ainda dói?

Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- A minha também.

- Alfred...

- Não vou deixar que te machuquem de novo. Nunca mais.

Alfred encostou Matthew contra a parede.

- Sou seu herói, não sou?

- _Toujours_. Sempre. – Ele sussurrou em resposta, beijando o pescoço do americano.

- Não sabe o quanto senti sua falta, Mattie. – Disse, segurando o rosto dele levemente antes de beijá-lo.

Matthew mostrou o quanto sentia falta do primo, intensificando o beijo e puxando-o mais para si enquanto descia uma mão para suas coxas. Passou a beijar o pescoço de Alfred, mordendo-o algumas vezes, excitando-o.

- Parece que seu tempo com Gilbert foi bem aproveitado.

- Espera só até ver o que aprendi com ele, _mon amour_.

- Então vamos lá para o quarto que eu quero ver isso _agora_.

Alfred desligou o chuveiro e puxou o canadense pela mão, sem nem pegar toalhas.

- Alfred, e se Arthur nos pegar desse jeito no corredor?

- Arthur já foi dormir e eu sempre posso colocar a culpa em você, não é?

- E em quem ele ia acreditar? – Riu Matthew. – Em você ou em mim?

- Tenho quase certeza de que em você. – Alfred também riu. – Vem, vamos logo.

Os dois foram até o quarto e o americano empurrou Matthew em sua cama, ficando por cima dele.

- Estamos molhando sua cama.

- Depois eu durmo na sua, Mattie.

- E eu durmo onde?

- Comigo, é claro.

Ele riu e puxou Alfred para beijá-lo. Aproveitando o momento de distração do primo, inverteu as posições e ficou por cima dele.

- Mattie?

- Deixa eu te mostrar como estou agora.

Matthew se inclinou, beijando o pescoço de Alfred, descendo até seu peito e voltando para seus lábios antes de, devagar, sentar-se sobre ele. O americano sentiu as mãos em seus ombros se fecharem, apertando-o.

- Ai...

- Não ouse reclamar. – O canadense disse, com os dentes cerrados.

- Não estou reclamando. – O outro riu em resposta. – Mas meus ombros vão ficar marcados.

- Essa não vai ser a única parte do seu corpo que vai ficar marcada, Alfred.

- Estou gostando disso.

Alfred gemia e ofegava, apertando as coxas de Matthew enquanto ele movimentava seus quadris. As mãos dele deixavam arranhões em seu peito e ele se movia com cada vez mais intensidade.

- Ah... Alfred...

- Isso, Mattie... Não para...

Matthew mordeu o lábio inferior, se controlando para não dizer o nome do primo novamente. Ele sabia que Alfred estava próximo ao seu limite e queria ouvi-lo gritar seu nome primeiro, queria se sentir no controle dessa vez. Não demorou para que acontecesse exatamente o que o canadense queria.

- Aaahhh, Mattie!

A satisfação de Matthew era tanta que o intervalo de tempo até que ele gritasse o nome de Alfred foi bem curto.

O americano sentiu o primo sair de cima dele e cair deitado ao seu lado, ofegante.

- Você está bem?

- Vou ficar. Pode pegar minha bombinha, por favor?

- Mattie, você não devia ter...

- Não me arrependo. Me dê logo isso, Alfred.

Ele fez o que foi pedido e esperou até que Matthew se recuperasse para voltar a falar com ele, mas o canadense falou primeiro, rindo.

- Acho que você vai precisar de outro banho, Alfred.

- Culpa sua. – Ele também riu. – Você também vai precisar de outro banho, Mattie, está todo suado.

- Culpa sua. Pelo menos não me sujei com...

- Mattie, acho que você ficou tempo demais com o Gilbert.

Os dois riram e Alfred puxou o primo para um beijo. Depois do banho, dormiram juntos na cama de Matthew.

oOoOo

Na última aula antes do feriado de Natal, os garotos estavam reunidos durante o intervalo. Feliciano divertia os outros irritando Ludwig com um ramo de visgo.

- Ve... Me dá um beijo, Lud...

- Quer parar com isso, Feliciano? E eu já disse para não me chamar assim.

- Mas é bonitinho...

- Não, não é. Agora senta e fica quieto.

- Vocês dois ainda não pararam com isso? – Perguntou Alfred, chegando com um copo de chocolate quente, que passou para Matthew. – Aqui, seu chocolate.

- _Merci_. Não vai querer um pouco?

- Já peguei um pouco enquanto trazia para você. Acha que trabalho de graça?

Os outros riram e o americano se sentou ao lado do primo. Feliciano logo foi até onde eles estavam e começou a sacudir seu ramo de visgo acima deles.

- Ei, Alfred! – Lovino apontou. – Olhe para cima.

O loiro olhou e riu, puxando o canadense distraído e beijando-o, para alegria dos italianos.

- Alfred! Quase você me faz derramar isso.

- Ah, eu não podia perder a oportunidade, né.

Matthew riu, mas parou ao olhar para Kiku. Para sua surpresa, o japonês não desviara o olhar dos norte-americanos como costumava fazer quando eles se beijavam e estava sorrindo. Quando estavam voltando para a sala de aula, o canadense aproveitou para falar com ele.

- Kiku, está tudo bem?

- Sim. Por que pergunta?

- É que... Você sabe que eu tento não beijar Alfred perto de você, mas...

- Não se preocupe com isso, Matthew. Eu ainda gosto de Alfred, mas encontrei alguém que me fez superar isso. Na verdade, eu já o conhecia, mas só agora percebi como ele é especial.

- Fico feliz por você.

- Se quiser conhecê-lo, vou convidá-lo para a festa de Natal na casa do Ludwig.

- Vai ser ótimo.

Os garotos tiveram que parar de conversar para voltar a seus lugares, uma vez que a aula ia começar.

oOoOo

Arthur olhou para o relógio pela milésima vez. Já estava quase desistindo de esperar quando Francis apareceu. Os dois tinham combinado de se encontrar num pub para se distraírem um pouco.

- _Bon soir, chéri_.

- Você demorou.

- Estava me arrumando para você.

- Mas não precisava demorar tanto.

O francês revirou os olhos e se sentou na cadeira ao lado. Já estava acostumado com o jeito de Arthur, mas aquilo ainda o irritava um pouco. _Só me atrasei 15 minutos. Ingleses..._ Ele pediu um conhaque, enquanto seu namorado preferiu um whisky.

- Então, como estão as coisas? Decidiu se vai na festa na casa do Gilbert? – Francis perguntou.

- Eu vou. Já disse que quero passar as festas de fim de ano com você.

- E os nossos garotos?

- Francis, eu já disse para parar de falar assim deles. Fica parecendo outra coisa. Além do mais, seu parentesco é só com Matthew.

- Ah, você é um chato, Arthur. Bem, não vou negar que sinto falta de _Mathieu_ lá em casa.

- Espera só ele e Alfred brigarem outra vez, você vai se cansar de olhar para a cara dele. Não sei por que ele corre para você e não para mim.

- Será que foi porque ele pegou você e Alfred no flagra?

- Tem coisas do meu passado que eu prefiro deixar enterrado, ok?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, tomando alguns goles de suas bebidas.

- Tem muitas coisas que gostaríamos de deixar enterrado, Arthur. – Francis quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu sei. É assim que a gente se atura, não é?

- Talvez seja.

Arthur olhou surpreso com a resposta.

- Francis... Você é um idiota, mesmo.

O francês riu.

- Às vezes. Mas, ainda que eu seja um idiota, _je t'aime_. Só assim para te aturar, seu inglesinho irritante.

Ele puxou Arthur mais para perto de si e sussurrou:

- Por que você não dorme lá em casa hoje?

O inglês sorriu e tirou algumas libras do bolso, deixando sobre o balcão do bar.

- Como é possível amar alguém que odeio? – Ele perguntou, na hora em que saíam do pub.

- _Je ne sais pas_. Me faço essa pergunta desde que te conheci.

Arthur puxou Francis pela gola da camisa, beijando-o. O francês aproveitou a deixa para beliscar a bunda do namorado.

- Francis!

- _Oui_? – Ele fingiu um olhar inocente.

- Pare de se fazer de desentendido. Vamos logo para sua casa, vamos...

- Com prazer, _mon ange_. – Ele riu maliciosamente, guiando o inglês até seu carro.

oOoOo

Ludwig ainda estava se perguntando por que motivo seu irmão oferecera a casa deles para a festa de Natal, uma vez que não estava se preocupando com nada além de se divertir com os convidados e o mais novo era quem tinha que cuidar da organização. O alemão estava na cozinha, checando a geladeira para ver se precisava mandar comprar alguma coisa, quando alguém chegou por trás e cobriu seus olhos.

- Ve... Adivinha quem é?

- Feliciano, quer parar com isso?

O italiano tirou as mãos do rosto do namorado e lhe deu um beijo.

- Como você sempre sabe?

- Não dá pra não saber que é você, acredite. O que foi?

- Ah, é que você sumiu e eu vim te procurar.

- Estou só checando o estoque de comes e bebes. Meu irmão não se preocupa com isso, então eu tenho que ver se não vai faltar nada para vocês.

O moreno abriu um largo sorriso.

- Você é tão responsável.

Ludwig sorriu de volta, abraçando Feliciano.

- Oras, tenho que cuidar de você, não tenho?

- _Io ti amo_, Lud.

Ele fez uma careta à menção do apelido, mas respondeu:

- _Ich liebe dich_.

Começaram a se beijar, mas não por muito tempo, pois foram interrompidos.

- Oi! Isso aqui é uma cozinha!

Os dois pararam e viram Gilbert na porta, rindo.

- O que está fazendo aqui, _bruder_?

- Vim empatar vocês. Brincadeira. – Ele disse, depois de receber um olhar nada amigável do irmão mais novo. – Vim buscar uma cerveja.

Ludwig saiu da frente da geladeira para o mais velho pegar o que queria.

- Se comportem, hein! – Disse Gilbert, saindo com uma garrafa na mão.

O alemão voltou para a sala, onde Roderich o esperava com Elizaveta. A garota logo pegou a garrafa de sua mão, tomando um gole.

- Obrigada. Você demorou, hein.

- Se quiser uma, vá buscar. – Ele pegou a garrafa de volta. – Encontrei meu irmão se pegando com o italianinho na cozinha.

Ela riu.

- Logo ele, que reclama quando te vê na cozinha com alguém?

- Convenhamos, cozinha não é o melhor lugar para você se agarrar com alguém. – Disse Roderich, tomando um gole de sua taça de vinho.

- Você nunca reclamou. – Disse Gilbert.

O austríaco corou, tomando um gole maior de vinho. Elizaveta voltou a falar:

- Gilbert, me diga um cômodo da casa em que você nunca se agarrou com alguém. Só um.

Ele não respondeu e a húngara deu um sorriso vitorioso antes de roubar mais um gole da cerveja.

- E então. – O alemão resolveu mudar de assunto. – Quando será o casamento de vocês?

Gilbert ainda parecia um pouco relutante em aceitar a ideia de sua amiga de infância se casar com seu amante.

- Assim que Roderich terminar o mestrado. – Elizaveta enlaçou o braço do noivo, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. – E você, vai aceitar meu convite para ser meu padrinho?

- Eu? Ha, você sabe que eu não tenho coragem de recusar. Só estava esperando para ver qual de vocês ia me chamar primeiro.

- Eu chamei o Ludwig. – Disse Roderich.

O alemão começou a rir.

- Francamente, Rod, você só seria mais cara de pau se tivesse chamado o Vash.

- E você nunca foi amante de Elizaveta. – Ele respondeu, irônico.

- É diferente.

- Não, não é.

- Ah, é sim.

- Ai, vocês dois, calem as bocas. – A garota resolveu interferir.

Ela pegou novamente a cerveja de Gilbert e acabou com o conteúdo da garrafa antes de voltar a se encostar no braço de Roderich.

Em outro canto da sala, Arthur perdia a paciência com Francis.

- Se você acha que vou te carregar para casa depois de ter entornado todas essas garrafas de vinho, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, pois vou te deixar dormir na sarjeta.

- Ora, Arthur, não exagera. Você sabe que posso dormir no quarto de Gilbert.

- Depois você reclama que Arthur briga com você, Francis. – Disse Matthew, chegando com uma taça na mão.

- E você não deveria estar bebendo. – Disse Arthur, tirando a taça da mão do garoto, que reclamou:

- Ei, isso é suco.

O inglês bebeu um pouco e devolveu.

- É. Ok, mas estou de olho em você.

- Como se não bastasse Alfred para me vigiar. Falando nisso, onde está aquele sem-noção?

- Bem atrás de você, Mattie. – Alfred disse, cutucando as costelas do primo.

Com o susto, Matthew acabou derramando sua bebida na roupa.

- AH! Obrigado, Alfred. – Ele disse, irônico.

- Desculpe. Pode pegar meu casaco, se quiser.

Ele riu e tirou o casaco, estendendo-o para o primo, que aceitou.

- Vou ao banheiro trocar de roupa. Já volto.

O canadense saiu, deixando o namorado com os primos. Arthur se virou para o mais novo.

- Você é mesmo um estabanado, Alfred.

- Não sou pior que você na cozinha.

- Ora, seu moleque...

Francis puxou o namorado para longe do americano.

- Parem com isso, vocês dois. Estão parecendo crianças.

Arthur começou a ralhar com o francês e Alfred começou a rir.

- Do que está rindo, Alfred? – Perguntou Matthew, que acabava de voltar.

- Esses dois... São impossíveis.

- Realmente. Escuta, Gilbert disse que posso deixar minha blusa para lavar aqui e pegar uma das dele, então não vou precisar do seu casaco. Também não quero que você fique com frio por minha causa.

O americano cruzou os braços e olhou para Matthew.

- Você ainda está bem de casa aqui, né?

- Ai, Alfred, não começa. Eu e Gilbert não temos mais nada, mas ainda somos amigos, ok? Não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

- Não estou com ciúmes.

- Sei. Como se eu não te conhecesse desde os 10 anos, Alfred. – O canadense revirou os olhos e notou alguém chegando na festa. – Olha, o Kiku chegou.

O japonês tinha acabado de chegar e vinha acompanhado de outro rapaz oriental. Ele cumprimentou os alemães, donos da casa, e foram até os norte-americanos.

- Olá, Alfred. Matthew, este é Yao Wang, a pessoa sobre a qual lhe falei no último dia de aula antes do feriado. Yao, estes são meus amigos da América do Norte.

O chinês estendeu a mão e cumprimentou os garotos.

- Ouvi Kiku falar muito de vocês. É um prazer conhecê-los.

Os dois o cumprimentaram de volta. Alfred foi buscar mais bebidas e, enquanto isso, Matthew conversava com Yao. O chinês estava inconformado com o jeito como o americano tratava Kiku, como se nunca tivessem tido um relacionamento.

- Eu já tentei explicar que ele é assim mesmo. – Disse Kiku.

- Não é possível alguém ser tão indiferente a um relacionamento assim.

- Acredite, é possível. – Disse Matthew. – Ficamos anos juntos e... Bom, acho que Kiku te contou o que aconteceu.

- Contou. Acho que vou demorar um pouco para entender esse americano.

O canadense riu.

- Se eu convivo com ele desde os meus 10 anos de idade e ainda tenho dificuldade nisso, imagina você, que acabou de conhecê-lo?

O chinês riu junto e concordou com o garoto. Alfred voltou com dois copos, que passou para os recém chegados.

- Do que estão rindo?

- Nada, nada. – Matthew respondeu, abraçando-o. – Alfred...

- Hm?

- _Je t'aime_. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo, Mattie.

Ambos sabiam que aquele era o final de uma etapa difícil, mas outras viriam. Talvez estivessem preparados para a próxima, talvez não. Isso só o tempo diria.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Eu não gosto muito de escrever finais, nunca acho que eles ficam bons. Mereço reviews? Já estou pensando em uma continuação, só que mais focada no Arthur e no Francis. Descobri que esse negócio de escrever fics de Hetalia é interessante.


End file.
